Respect and fear
by Horrornatrix
Summary: Slade offers Robin a chance to become his apprentice once more. But he will not take no for an answer. If Robin can not learn to respect him. Then he will learn to fear him.
1. Last chance

**RESPECT AND FEAR**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Teen Titans, and am in no way making any profit with this story_

Chapter 1: Last chance 

"I'm going to take great pleasure in seeing you pay for this, You Bastard FUCK!

You fucking freak!

I'll kill you!"

Yes, believe it or not, these words were pouring out of the mouth of Robin the boy wonder. Leader of the all mighty Teen Titans. Strong and proud. The Poster boy of justice.

Now he was stripped of all of that. Quite literally. For he lay in his prison, wearing nothing but his boxers. Even his masked had been stripped.

The room was hot as hell. And he was soaked in sweat, tired of dehydration. And tired from his last rampage of kicking and screaming, swearing at the man who held him captive and at the moment was controlling the temperature of the room.

He'd been there for at least a week now. And it had been anything other than pleasant.

The first couple of days were the worst. Slade had locked him up and left him there unconscious. When he'd woken up, he'd gotten no greeting, no explanation…nothing. His leg was chained to the floor and he could not go very far.

He'd tried screaming, kicking the walls, and tried to squirm out of the chain. But, who ever decided to put him there, made sure that he was not about to escape.

The second day, he'd thought he was losing his mind, and wondered if perhaps he was just going to die in that room. He'd pace madly, back and forth, as much as the chain on his leg would allow. He'd talk to himself, making dangerous threats to whomever was responsible.

However, once Slade did make his presence known, it was not much better.

_Robin awoke to the sound of heavy metal creaking, as the old warehouse door slid open. Slade approached and stood at a distance._

_Robin jumped up instantly and in blind fury, ran at the man. However Slade had known exactly how long the chain was, and stood still, knowing that Robin couldn't touch him._

_With a painful jerk, Robin fell to the ground in agony, as the chain reached its limit and his bone was ripped painfully out of its socket. "Ahh!" He cringed, but managed to block out the pain and still give Slade a dangerous glare. _

"_Hmph", Slade smirked. "Nice move."_

_Robin swallowed his pain and got back up, leaning all his weight on his good foot. "What the fuck is this", he cursed. "What the fuck is going on? Where am I", he bellowed, dangerously._

_Slade smirked once more behind his mask. He did not know Robin to have such a potty mouth. Apparently, he'd angered his little bird._

"_First of all, you will watch that tongue of yours, or I will cut it off. Secondly, I'm in no mood for a speech. You know why you're here. So I'll just tell you how it's going to go." _

"_This is your room. Get used to it. Because you will not be leaving it until you've earned your ticket out. You will be punished for any intolerable behavior. Or for any other reason I see fit. _

"_Go to hell!" Robin spat. "I'll never work for you. Get it through your thick metal head!"_

_Slade took a few steps forward, and gripped Robins face in his massive hand, pushing him down easily. _

_Robin let out a painful and frustrated growl as his injured foot, unconsciously stepped back, but faltered._

_As he was down, Slade kicked him hard in the ribcage._

"_Awgh!" Robin choked out. He curled in on himself, protectively. He looked up, to glare_ _at the madman, but only saw the bottom of his boot, as it collided with his skull._

_Though the pain of the metal ramming into his temple was astronomical, it was not enough to knock him out._

_He crawled on the floor…blood dripping both from his skull and his mouth. He reached a hand out to his abuser, but was about an inch to far away. "Errrr", his frustration built up, as he almost pulled his shoulder out of the socket, trying to reach him. _

_Slade simply lifted his foot up, and brought it back down on to Robin's hand, grinding the bones, painfully._

_Robin winced, gritting his teeth, to keep from screaming._

"_I had selected you for the honor of carrying on my life's work…" Slade spoke coldly, still applying pressure to Robin's hand. "…but you didn't", he continued._

"_However, in my desperation, I decided to give you one last chance."_

_He removed his foot, and left Robin on the floor, bloody and shaking._

"_Don't disappoint me again."_

That had been 5 days ago. Though Robin, at the moment, had no concept of time. To him, it had seemed like a month. Time dragged on, and was only silenced by the few moments he'd pass out from exhaustion. He never slept willingly, due to his own childish pride, and fear of Slade sneaking up on him. Yes fear. He was starting to develop a fear of the villain, though he would not admit it…yet.

Next chapter: wrong choice


	2. wrong choice

**Fear and Respect **

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or other chararcters from the series

Chapter 2: 

Robin sat on the floor, feeling more tired and drained than he'd ever felt. The temperature Slade kept the room was unbearable. It had to be around 120 degrees.

He'd spent the last couple of hours trying to get the chain off his leg. He tried pulling the chain out of the floor. He tried grinding one of the links on the ground, hoping that it would eventually wear down and break….it didn't. He tried twisting the chain tightly in hopes that it would snap under the pressure…nothing happened.

When all his ideas were proven useless, his frustration got the better of him and he pulled and tugged, scratched and clawed. He had pulled so hard for so long that his ankle was know bruised and bleeding. He felt he was going insane. And the heat wasn't helping.

He wiped the sweat off his brow, brushing over wear his mask once resided. His face grimaced as he remembered a couple days ago.

_To Robins' displeasure, Slade had decided to make an appearance. Robin started ranting the second he saw who it was._

"_LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'M GONNA' KILL-"_

_Robin was cut short when Slade ran at him quickly and squeezed his throat roughly. "What am I going to do about that tongue of yours?"_

_Robin clawed at Slade's grip, but was no match for the massive metal hands. He kicked his legs, but Slade felt nothing through the metal guards. _

"_You sick Fu-", Robin managed to squeak._

"_You haven't learned anything have you?" He spoke as though sounding disappointed. "Your' fate is in my hands. If you don't learn that soon, then I'm going to have to leave you here to rot."_

"_Do you want to rot?" He loosened his grip so Robin could answer him. "Answer me", his growled dangerously, shaking the boy by the throat. "I'm giving you a choice."_

_Robin only glared at him. _

"_I see." Slade dropped Robin to the floor and walked away. "What a waste."_

_Robin watched him walk away, and as Slade opened the door Robin panicked. "Wait!"_

_Robin didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't know Slade to bluff. And he knew if Slade ending up shutting that door, then this room would indeed become his tomb. _

"_What do you want?"_

_Slade grinned madly behind his mask. _

_Slade turned and took a few steps forward. "Take your mask off."_

"_What! No way." Robin fumed._

"_1…"_

"_No."_

"…_2…"_

"_It ain't gonna' happen."_

"…_3…"_

"_Go to hell."_

"…_4…"_

"_Stop it!"_

"…_5…"_

_Robin began to get a little anxious._

"…_6…7…"_

"_Wait."_

"…_8…"_

"_Just wait!"_

"…_9…"_

"_OK", he screamed, ripping his mask off and throwing it to the floor._

_Slade smiled as he saw the black linen fall to the ground. But was extremely annoyed to see that Robin still had his eyes closed. _

_Slade walked right up to him and stared down. "Open them."_

"_You only said to take my mask off, you didn't say anything about opening my eyes", he answered smartly._

_Slade was extremely annoyed. And decided to take advantage off Robin's loss of vision, and surprised him with a bone crushing punch to the face. _

_Robin fell straight to the ground, feeling like a truck had just hit him. He felt his mouth fill up quickly with liquid and he spit the red substance out. He'd never been hit that hard before, and looked up to Slade in shock._

"_Blue huh?" he answered, taking notice. "I always imagined them to be brown." He spoke as though he didn't really give two shits, then grabbed the fallen mask and walked away. _

"_Wait!" Robin wailed._

_Slade stopped at the door._

"_Ar…are you going to leave me here to rot?" He asked, anxiously._

_Slade was silent for a moment then started to laugh. "You believed me?"_

_Robin's mouth dropped open._

"_No, I think I have more use for an apprentice then a corpse."_

_Robin's heart dropped to his stomach._

"_Oh, do you want this back", Slade threw back his mask, which landed far out of Robin's reach._

Robin shook his head to forget about that day. He'd been so mad, so devastated, that he had thought he'd rather rot than see Slade again.

As if on cue, guess who came a knocking.

Slade came in carrying a jug of water.

All thoughts of anger and vengeance towards the man vanished, as Robins mouth watered madly.

Slade stopped before he was within Robin's reach.

Robin sat up on his knees weakly, looking like a begging puppy.

"You know….", Slade eyed the water. "I don't think you really deserve this."

Robin's eyes widened.

"What was it that you did last time I came in here?"

Robin looked to the ground, regretting his earlier actions.

"What did you do?" Slade asked again, this time clearly demanding an answer.

Robin kept his eyes on the ground. "I hit you."

"Oh yes, that's right, I remember you hit me in the face." Know it was Slade's turn to be the smart ass. "Now… What I want to know….is how you're going to convince me to let you have this."

Robin gulped, staring at the water. "Please", he begged.

"Nut uh. Nope. Not good enough. Sorry." He started walking away.

"Wait!" Robin wailed. "Please. I'm sorry. I'll never hit you again," he begged, throwing himself to the floor. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Slade smirked, watching the boy beg and plead. "All right Robin. I suppose you deserve it."

Robin's head shot up.

Slade opened the jug and tipped it upside down. "But not all of it."

Robin was speechless, as he watched the precious liquid land on the floor.

Slade let it get about half empty and then closed it back up, then threw it over to the boy.

Robin teared off the cap and sucked down as much water as he could until he had to gasp for air. He repeated this process until the bottle was empty.

"Did you enjoy that Robin?"

Robin continued panting, as a few drops of water ran down his chin. He looked at Slade, but didn't give him an answer.

"I said, did you enjoy it?" He spoke more forcefully this time, but still got no answer.

Slade stomped over to Robin quickly.

Robin cowered back. "Yes. Yes", he answered, covering his face with his arms, protectively.

Slade hovered over him dangerously, watching him try to shrink away.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Robin quickly lowered his arms, trying to not look so fearful. He looked at Slade, managing to look calm. "No."

Slade chuckled, then quickly kneeled down and met him face to face, earning a gasp from the boy. "You know Robin, you're a terrible liar."

Robin stayed calm and only glared back at him.

Slade stood up as if he was going to walk away, but kicked Robin in the face.

"Awgh!" Robin gripped his face protectively.

"Don't you ever Fucking lie to me! Ever!" He screamed. Then dragged Robin by his arms.

He pulled him to the chains limits, and still continued to pull him.

"Ah!" Robin wailed, as his already bruised ankle was pulled on harder and harder. "Stop. Please stop!"

But Slade only pulled him harder. "Let's see what will break first. You're arms or your leg."

"No, Please!" Robins screamed as he felt his sockets at their limit.

Slade then dropped him, letting him land flat on his face.

Next chapter: HAVING TROUBLE COMING UP WITH NAMES FOR THE CHAPTERS. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. SORRY. Its a weird story. Not sure where it's going.


	3. Giving up

**Respect and Fear**

Chapter 3: giving up

"Nnnn...kill you...swear...rrrr...I...I'll...I'll get...get out." Robin continued to mumble.

The heat was getting to him. He no longer had the patience or the will to yell or curse anymore. No more energy to try and break free.

He was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed, gently banging the back of his skull into the wall, almost hypnotically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his office, Slade watched his unwilling apprentice. Robin was becoming rather weak and desperate. Slade would have to see to him soon. The last thing he wished to do was kill him. And Robin would die soon if Slade continued to leave him in that room. Robin needed food and water badly. A bath wouldn't hurt either.

Slade smirked behind his mask. Perhaps now would be a good time to see to his little bird. After all, he did look so lonely in there.

Robin was seconds away from falling asleep, when the sound of metal creaking interrupted his peace.

Still leaning against the wall, Robin slowly turned his head to his visitor. And instead of anger, he was struck with fealing of relief. Stubborn or not, Robin was not ready to die. And as Slade approached, he made no attempt to curse or hit the man. He just went back to closing his eyes and let his head fall.

Slade smirked at this, knowing that Robin would not put up a fight. Hell, he probably couldn't even stand up at this point.

As Slade made his approach, he pulled out a key. Knealing down he unlocked Robin's chain.

Robin's eyes opened as he heard the lock click. He let out a heavy sigh, thankful that he would probably be leaving this room. Whether it was for better or worse, he didn't care at the moment.

Slade made the motion to pick Robin up, and as he did, he noticed Robin lifting his arms up, as if willing to go wherever Slade took him. On the inside, Slade was beaming. This is what he wanted. Obedience from Robin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade walked through the empty warehouse halls with Robin hung limply over his shoulder. Robin made slight gasps and little noises of discomfort as the weight of his body was making his ribs press down hard on Slades broad shoulder. Unfortunately, he was too weak and tired to shift himself into a more comfortable postition.

When Slade finally put him down, it was in a large chair at the end of a long table.

"Eat", Slade ordered, pushing Robin's chair up to the table. Robin bareley even moved his head to see what lay on the table. A bowl filled with some kind of mush, and a tall glass of water.

Robins eyes perked as he saw the large glass. Sitting up, a little uneasily, he grabbed the glass in both hands and began to gulp it all down.

"Slow down", Slade ordered.

Robin payed no mind, and continued to drink the rest of it. But as soon as he swallowed the last of it, he felt it work its way back up.

Leaning over the side of the chair, Robin vomited the water he'd just consumed.

Slade just stared down at him with his arms crossed. "Eat".

Robin looked warily at the mush before him.

"I would eat If I were you. You don't know when you'll be getting food again."

Robin looked up to the older man, then back to the mush. With little energy, he picked up the spoon and started eating, taking very small bites. It wasn't as bad as he thought. It didn't really taste like anything. Infact, just getting something into his stomache, made him feel better. Since he'd been there he'd dropped drastically in weight. Even his boxers had a difficult time staying on his slim hips.

Once he was full, which was fairly quick, he looked back up to Slade, who was still standing there as patient as ever.

"Finished?"

Robin looked down and nodded his head, suddenly feeling ashamed that he'd eaten Slade had given him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being fed, Slade led Robin through many corridors.

After being told too many times to 'keep up', Slade had opted to drag him the remainder of the way.

Finally, to Robins delight, Slade had finally stopped, and another rusty warehouse door stood before them.

While Slade used one hand to open the door, his other hand was gripped firmly around Robin's wrist.

Once Robin was pulled inside, he saw that it was a large shower room. He had to squint his eyes due to the bright flourenscent lighting.

The large white room, covered in tile, rust and mildew had about fifteen seperate showers heads jutting out of the walls, and an opening that led to a locker room

Before he could fully take in his surroundings, he was dragged over by the nape of his neck.

Once under one of the shower heads, Slade pulled Robins boxers down in one swift movement.

"What the hell!" Robin blushed, pulling them back up.

"Fine. Keep them on", Slade remarked before blasting a cold stream of water on his apprentice. Robin gasped audibly in shock at the temperature, then backed away quickly, shivering.

"Get back under that water", Slade warned.

"It's too cold", Robin stated defiantly, glaring at Slade through his wet bangs.

Without warning, Slade grabbed Robin by the back of his hair and shoved his face back under the freezing stream of water.

"Rrrr", Robin gritted his teeth, trying to pull away from Slades grip.

"This isn't going to be like last time Robin. You have no leeway. No second chances. If you choose to disobey me, than you will be punished.

"Grrr", Robin tried to pulled Slades arm away from him. "Get your fucking hands off of me."

Within a Second, Slade had Robin pinned against the wall. Pressing his head hard against the tile. "Imputent little brat.Who do you think you are talking to. Whether its today, tommarow, or a year from now, you 'will' bow down before me, and do whatever I say. You are going to be here for a very ,very, very long time. But how you chose to spend that time is up to you. You can either do as I say, or I can make your life a living hell."

Robin was slilent for a moment, wondering how Slade could possibly make his stay any worse. Whatever it was, he could take it. "You'll never control me. My will's as strong as yours. "

Slade's face squinted with anger. "We shall see."

Grabbing the boys upper arm, firmly enough to cause a bruise, Slade led Robin back out into the hall, dripping wet.

Slade walked quickly, which was very unsettling to Robin. Wherever he was taking him...it couldn't be good.

As they walked through the hideout, Slade seemed to walk faster with every step, and his grip on Robin only got tighter.

Soon Slade dragged him into yet another room. This room was very dark, the only amount of electricity that was present was from a small work light that hung on the wall by an extension cord. The room was small, To the right was a table that seemed more like a work bench. Scattered around were various objects, none that robin could make out in the dark.

As soon as Slade released his apprentice he locked the door. Robin stood still, trying to look as brave and tall as he could. However, being soaking wet and in his boxers, he doubted that he was at all intimitading.

While Robin looked around, Slade walked over to a chest in the back of the room, and unlocked it. Robin watched him throw out all the objects. Moving slightly closer, Robin squinted to get a better look. His eyes widened as he realized that they were guns...Was Slade planning to kill him then and there?

Taking out a few more things, Slade then got up, facing Robin. Robin jerked slightly.

When Slade faced him, he expected him to say something. Something about being punished, something about why he should be loyal and become his apprentice. But he said nothing.

Robin now stared wary, as Slade approached him and pushed him from the back leading him over.

It did not take long for Robin to realize what was happening. Slade intended to put him in that box. Suddenly picturing the chest as a coffin, Robin struggled to get away. "NO!" He tried to get by Slade, but was blocked in by the mans massive body.

Slade pushed his apprentice in the small chest, holding him down.

"NO! Let me go! NO!" He struggled madly, but was no match for Slade, especially in his weakened condition. Slade had to bend Robin legs in order to get him to fit in. At this point Robin was distressed, as he realized how small the box really was.

Once he was inside, Slade quickly closed the cover.

"NO!" Robin reached out, only to have his arm crushed. "Agh!" He pulled his arm back, protectively, giving Slade enough time to close the cover and lock it.

Robin yelled and screamed. He tried to pound on the chest as best he could, but he could hardly move, there was no room to move his legs, which were scrunched upto his chest. And his arms didn't have maybe but an inch or two of room to move around. He couldn't even touch his face if he wanted to.

Suddenly he heard a door slam shut, and he realized he was all alone.

"Slade!" he yelled once more...nothing..."SLADE!!!"

Realizing how worked up he was, he tried to calm himself down. 'Okay, okay, just calm down.' He breathed deeply, trying to remain cool headed. 'He'll come back eventually. Just have to be patient.' He closed his eyes, trying to imagine that the space he was in was larger, however being crammed in made that rather impossible.

He stayed quiet for a while, only able to hear the sounds of his own breathing, which after a while got very annoying. If only he could move to get slightly more comfortable, it wouldn't be so bad. His arms and legs now felt like they were being crushed, and he knew that they were going to go numb soon. Trying to move his arms into a different postion, they wound up being stuck by his stomache to now being stuck by his face. He growled in annoyance. He pushed with all his might with his legs, thinking maybe the chest wasn't very thick...unfortunately he found that it was.

He took a deep breath trying to remain calm. He was getting hot. And somehow the chest seemed even smaller than it was when he was forced in. He took another deep breath. 'It's not any smaller, it's the same size. And soon I'll be outa' here. As soon as that bastard comes back...if he comes back...Ofcourse he'll come back.' He took two more deep breaths.

After a few more minutes, the urge to move got too strong, and he tried to move himself once more, earning a higher heart rate and a hot sweat. He took a few more really deep breaths. He swallowed hard, and took a couple more deep breaths. Each one deeper than the next, like he was preparing to hold his breath.

Soon he was too concentrated on his body. Feeling how incapable of moving he was, no matter how hard he tried. There was a hair tickling his nose, and he couldn't reach it. The air was stale, and each deep breath he took didn't seem to be enough. He needed more. It was like he was running out of air. What was he breathing in. Whatever it was, it coulnd't satisfy him. He breathed deeply, but that was too slow. He breathed quickly but that wasn't deep enough. He couldn't get enough air. Panicking, he struggled to move. He couldn't. So he struggled harder. But there wasn't any room to move. There wasn't any room to breath! 'No air'. 'Can't breathe.' His mind went into panick mode, thinking that it was suffucating. "Slade!" He panicked, before his body gave up and passed out.

AN: didn't really have any plans for this chapter, just kept typing, so if it sucked...sorry. Also sorry for the long wait, I had some problems connecing to the internet. Next chapter: The Devil


	4. The Devil

**Respect and Fear**

Chapter 4: The Devil 

Slade walked through the dark halls of his hide out. It was time to check on his disobedient apprentice.

He walked quickly, anxious to see what condition Robin was in. He knew the box was not air tight, but given the circumstances, he would not have been surprised if Robin had hyperventilated.

The room was still dark and quiet as ever. As he unlocked the chest, he prepared himself, just incase Robin attempted to jump out and get the upper hand.

Instead, when he peeked in, he saw that Robin had indeed passed out. The boy looked distorted, in the way he was fashioned to fit inside the confined space.

Slade reached for the smelling salt he'd brought and released the aroma.

Within seconds Robin was aroused from his unconcious state. Coughing and breathing heavily, he still seemed pale and incoherent. Slowly his senses came back to him, and he noticed Slades presence.

"RRrrrr", Robin wrapped his arms around Slades neck and sqeezed as hard as he could.

Slade, seemingly unaffected by the pitiful attempt, grabbed Robins hands and backed him up against the wall.

"Agh."

"Now, is that really what you wanted to do?" Slade asked coldly.

Robin let out a choked sob, as he layed his head against Slades chest. If it wasn't for Slade pressing up against him, he'd probably fall right on his ass.

"I thought so...Let's get you cleaned up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back to the shower room. Slade gripped Robin closely, as to prevent him from falling.

Robin cried out in pain as Slade threw him to the floor. Not having the strength to stand up, he stayed there as Slade turned on the shower head that was pointed right in his direction. All he could do was curl in a ball, to try and protect himself from the cold.

While Robin sat there, Slade went into the locker room, to get some soap and towels. When he returned, his apprentice was still were he'd left him, now vomiting.

Slade breathed heavily in annoyance.

Walking over, he dropped a bottle of soap by Robin, who had now stopped vomiting. "Clean yourself."

Robin picked up the bottle, and emptied a small amount onto his hand. He sat there, as Slade watched him, and washed himself slowly.

Slade stood there, arms crossed, with his patience diminishing by the second. This would have been the perfect job for Wintergreen, had the old bastard still been alive. However, Slade did value his privacy.

Robin was almost unconcious as he cleaned himself. Not one thought ran through his head. He was actually almost ready to fall asleep as he felt someone grab him from behind and lift him up.

Slade grabbed him from around his chest and started using a wash cloth to clean the boy. "Havn't got all god dam day."

"Put me down", Robin croaked. Slade was none too gentle, as he was pissed off, seeing as though he had to get his uniform drenched.

Robin grimaced as Slade scrubbed his neck chest and arms roughly. After Robins top half was cleaned, Slade wasted no time in disposing of the boys boxers. Robin wiggled in Slades arms and crossed his legs to try and prevent him from sliding them off. But his attempts failed, and he was soon stripped.

Slade cleaned quickly, scrubbing every area. Robin cringed as Slade roughly scrubbed his groin area. "Ow! stop", he cried painfully. "I'll do it myself."

Slade grabbed Robins black locks and pulled his head back roughly. "I already gave you that option didn't I? Before I put you in the box." He pulled Robins hair harder after receiving no answer. "Didn't I!?"

"Ow! Yes!", Robin answered.

"Good", Slade loosened his grip, satisfied that he got an answer out of the boy.

When he was done, he wrapped Robin in a towel and left him on a bench in the locker room. "Don't even think about moving."

Robin watched the large man walk away. He realized when he watched him, he did not glare at him as he used to. His body didn't go numb with anger as it had in the past. Why was that? Was it because he was too weak to get angry, was it fear?

'No. I'm not afraid of him', he argued with himself. Though Slade seemed to be unpredictable as ever. He'd never expected to be locked inside a box. He couldn't even remember why he got in trouble. A part of him, a very small part, just wanted to keep Slade happy, just enough so he wouldn't do anything crazy. Robin doubted Slade would kill him. But then again, there are so many more things worse than death.

Soon Robin became very drowsy and ended up laying down on the bench.

By the time Slade returned, now in a new and dry uniform, Robin was fast asleep. Slade new that the boy had a right to be tired. Not to mention hungry and thirsty. But sleep would have to wait.

"Up!" Slade demanded, kicking him off the bench.

Robin awoke, startled and a little confused. Pulling his towel closer, he got weakly back to his feet. "What was that for?" He asked, humbly.

Robins answer was a slap to the face. "Did I tell you to speak?"

Robin didn't answer, and held back from rubbing his sore face. This was getting rediculous. Before, Slade had not exactly been hospitable, but now he was treating Robin like a dog.

"Get dressed", Slade ordered, motioning to the clothes he'd placed on the bench.

Robin warily picked up the clothing. He was slightly gratified to see that it was not a uniform. Instead just a simple Black cotton outfit, that looked rather comfortable. Looking up, he noticed that Slade didn't seem to have any intentions of giving him any privacy. Sighing heavily, he got dressed quickly, utilizing his towel as a bit of a sheild to cover himself.

No sooner did he pull the shirt over his head, then he was dragged off again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin barely suppressed a sigh of relief as he saw that they were going to the dining room.

"Sit", Slade ordered.

Robin had no objections, and quietly took a seat.

Expecting to see Slade take a seat as well, he was a little surprised to see him leave the room.

A small part of his mind was thinking about the fact that he was alone, and could now think of a means of escape. But that part of his brain was blurry, and oh so tired.

When Slade returned, he saw that his apprentice was still sitting in his chair like a good little boy. But he was also lying his head down, appearing to be asleep. Foolishly letting his gaurd down.

Robins blissful sleep was torn away, when something grabbed his hair, and pulled his head back. Though he gritted his teeth slightly, in pain, He didn't even bother to open his eyes. He wanted so badly just to sleep. He was so close to just asking the man to let him sleep, but he knew there was no point. He didn't even know if Slade slept himself.

"Open your eyes. Now."

Robin slowly opened them up to reveal tired, melancholy eyes. The Blue color that was once revealed to Slade, had completely changed.

"Drink."

Infront of him Robin saw a frothy, cream colored drink before him.

"What is it", Robin asked, staring into the glass.

"A protein shake with muscle enhancers. It'll help restore your strength."

Robin still looked at the liquid warily, moving it around to test the thickness, and holding it close to smell the aroma, wich seemed pretty plain.

"Drink it", Slade grumbled. "Or I'll find another way to get it inside your body."

Robin gave a half assed glare. But was actually thankful that he could get some of his energy back... And when his strength did build up, he would waste no time in escaping. Slowly he took a small sip of the shake. 'Hmm...not bad. Kinda' tastes like vanilla.' He continued to take bigger and bigger sips until he reached the bottom of his glass. Already his energy was beginning to return to him. It felt great getting something in his stomache. He tried not to think about how long it would be until he got his next meal.

"Good job in getting it all down this time", Slade praised, dryly.

"Well maybe if you hadn't starved me, I wouldn't have had a problem."

"Everything must be earned Robin."

"Even food."

"Especially food."

"Well what's the point of getting an apprentice if your just going to starve them and make them weaker?"

"Oh, don't worry, there'll be plenty of time to train and gain back muscle mass. ..But first things first."

"And...what is that?"

"First I must break you", Slade answered, standing up.

Robins eyes widened at Slades use of words. "Break", he repeated, watching Slade come closer.

"Your will, your spirit"..."Your very soul", he added, leaning closer.

Robins anger surged. For a moment, his mind had been so foggy, he almost forgot how twisted this man could be. After all, how many people talked about 'breaking souls'. No way. No way would Robin ever be broken. How dare he even speak those words.

"Your sick", Robin grumbled.

"Actually, my health is quite immaculate... However... if you wish to speak to me in that manner again, your's might be at serious risk."

"You won't be able to break me", Robin scowled. "You'll have to kill me."

"...Oh I won't kill you. But you'll be surprised what you can live through."

A shiver ran down Robins spine, as he wondered what maniacle things Slade would do.

"I think it's about time I show you to your room", Slade announced, clearly ready to leave the dining area.

Robin followed at a distance, wondering if he'd be put back in the same room. He shuddered at the thought. He definately didn't want to go back there. His ankle was still sore from the chain that had clung to him.

Robin stopped quickly, almost bumping into Slade, as he noticed the man had stopped. Opening the door latch, Slade slowly swung the door open, and looked to Robin, clearly waiting for him to walk in first.

Hesitantly, the boy obeyed, and walked in.

As he quickly scanned the room, his head shot back to Slade in surprise. This was a room. A real room. There was a bed. He had a bed. A big one to. There was a dresser. A desk. The floor was still concrete, but what the hell, who cared, because that bed looked pretty dam soft.

He bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Bathroom's to your right", Slade pointed. "You'll find plenty of clothes and towels." Seeing Robins face was amusing. It was as if he'd never seen a bedroom before. "But don't forget...All this can be taken away."

Slade could tell, when Robin looked at him, that he was mentally unprepared to have this room taken away from him. 'Good. A little bribe never hurt anyone.'

"But if you adhere to the rules, we shouldn't have a problem...right?"

Robin nodded quietly.

"Good", Slade smiled, thinking, in time, that nod would turn into a bow. "I leave you to your thoughts then."

As soon as Slade left, Robin headed for the bed. 'God.' It was heaven. So soft and comfortable. He took a pillow and curled up against it. It didn't take long to notice Slades own scent lingered on the fabric. He lay motionless, not sure if he wanted to jump off the bed or just deal with it.

Instead he opted for staying on the bed, but not using the pillows.

As he lay there, is seemed impossible to keep is eyes open, and within two minutes, he fell soud asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Robin woke up, he almost forgot where he was. He smiled when he remembered Slade saying that there was a private bathroom.

Getting off the bed slowly, he made his way to the bathroom. The bathroom was small, but clean. As he entered, there was a sink right ahead of him, with a mirror above it. To his right, was a walk-in Shower, and beside that was a toilet.

As he looked in the mirror, he was shocked to see his face. Even he wasn't use to seeing his own eyes. He'd never seen himself so thin and pale either. His spiky bangs, hung in his face, adding to the overall dismal look.

After checking out the bathroom, he went to go see what was in the dresser drawer. Opening the top drawer, he saw some socks and boxers. 'Boxers? How did Slade even know I wear'- He stopped himself from thinking any further. To him, Slade wasn't even human. He knew pretty much everything, and anything having to do with him usually was beyond explanation.

Before he closed the drawer, he spotted something familiar. A half- smile played across his face, as he grabbed his mask. Even though Slade had seen his face, there was still something comforting in hiding his eyes. Placing it back on his face, he felt relieved. 'Back to normal', he thought. 'Well... almost.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Robin got to stay in the comfort of his new room. He also got fed on a regular basis. He got to shower when he wanted. And Slade even let him keep his mask on.

After about a week, He began training. Slade had showed him were the Gym was. And gave him a week to build up his strength again. And after that, he would be sparing with Slade.

When the sparing began, Slade did not go easy on him. He would not beat him when he was already down, but when he got back up, he gave him no time to recover.

As the days went by, Robin began to wonder what was happening. Was he slowly becoming Slades apprentice? He lived with the man, and trained with him daily. The thought scared him. He knew Slade had a way of twisting people's minds.

He tried to not take any satisfaction, whenever Slade praised him. And tried not to listen when Slade spoke to him about seeing things his way. He would tell him that 'In time he would learn to understand.' This made Robin wonder how much time he had left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade watched his apprentice in his office. The boy was asleep, and had been for a while. However, Slade was bored, and had nothing better to do.

Robin had been here for 2 months now. The training had been going well. That was for certain. But that was only the physical part of the apprenticeship. The psychological part was another matter. He knew turning the boy to his side would be a challege. But his passion was equal to the task. He had total devotion to his art. And he would not rest until Robin willingly bowed before him.

He needed to know where Robin was, Psychologically speaking. He needed a way to know his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stood before Slade in the control room, wondering why they were not in the gym.

"Why aren't we in the gym?"

"Different kind of training today", Slade spoke while leaning over a table, covered with weapons.

Robin yawned, waiting impatiently.

Cocking a gun, Slade walked over to the young boy. "You are here, because I need an heir. ...Someone to follow in my footsteps when I am gone. And though you are a fine combatant...that is not all that I'm looking for."

Slade handed him the gun.

Robin looked at the gun, confused. "I don't understand."

"I need to know that you can get your hands dirty."

Robin's eyes widened and he felt his heart drop quickly. "..I..", he stuttered, and instead just shook his head 'no'.

SLAP! Robins face came in contact with Slades metal glove. "Don't you dare shake your head at me."

Robin took a couple steps back, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I havn't even told you what your doing yet. ...Besides, it's just practice."

As if on cue, one of Slades robots came into the room, standing a fair distance away, facing them.

"You see", Slade purred. "Just practice."

Robin felt slightly at ease that Slade only wanted him to destroy one of his robots. But it disturbed him to think that Slade was making him 'practice' for the real thing.

He knew that whatever Slade told him, or did to him, he would never kill. Never.

"Today Robin", Slade spoke impatiently.

Robin looked to the Black and copper silhouette standing at the other end of the room. 'Well', he thought, 'Atleast it will be another robot off the streets.' He aimed the gun straight ahead, and shot.

The bullet went right through the chest. However no sparks erupted, as would have normally. Robin observed how the figure, awkwardly, fell on its knees. He looked to Slade, expecting an explanation. But before anything was said, a loud cry echoed through the room. All the color drained from Robins already pale face. The figure was now lying down, sobbing.

Robin stood frozen for a while before his 'Titan' insticts kicked in, and he ran over to help.

The first thing he did was take off the mask, which he soon wished he hadn't.

A boy about his age, stared back at him, scared and confused. "Why"...he sobbed. "W...Why'd you shoot me?"

Blood was coming out of the boys mouth, as he writhed in pain. And Robin knew he was going to die. "..I"..Robin stuttered. "I..I didn't... Why are you...Why are you dressed like this?" He could barely speak in his shaken state.

"... A man...he...he payed me..", he cried.

Robin gripped his head in his hands roughly in distress. "Oh God, what've I done." He pulled his head down to his knees and covered his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", he muttered through gritted teeth.

When he looked up again, the boy was dead. His eyes were still open, and looking right up at him.

Robin jumped when Slade began clapping. Clapping in applause for what he had done.

Robins distress quickly mutated into rage. A rage that he'd never felt before. He didn't want Slade behind bars. No. He wanted him dead. Because that's what he deserved. And Robin wanted desperately to be the one to kill him. And this was his opportunity. The gun was still in his hand.

Slade stopped clapping went he watched his apprentice point the gun at him. "I don't think you want to do that", he warned.

"Shut up!" Robin screamed, no longer worried about the consequences of his actions. "You don't know what I want. You don't know anything about me." Robin took a few steps closer to his target.

"Put the gun down", Slade ordered calmly.

"No! I'm never doing what you say ever again. Never!"

"I beg you to reconsider that."

Slades arrogance only served to greaten Robins anger. He took a few steps closer. "I'm gonna' kill you."

"Remember, I told you there are rules. This is your last chance. Put the gun down", Slades anger began to surface at the lack of discipline Robin was displaying.

Robin aimed the gun at his chest. His morals were going right down the drain. He didn't care. Slade had tricked him into killing an innocent person. The man deserved to die. He knew he was doing the right thing.

...click.

Robins eyes widened. ...click...click...click...

No more bullets.

Robin was still frozen in shock, as Slade ripped the weapon out of his hands and bashed it upside his skull.

He fell to to floor, still concious, but in a great deal of pain. He looked up in fear. He was in so much trouble.

Robin was lifted up by his collar and forced to look in his master's eye. "That is the last time you will ever disobey me." Slades voice was practically shaking in anger.

He threw him to the ground, furiously. Robin cowered back, as Slade approached him.

"My, my, how the tables have turned." Slade used one of his metal boots to kick Robin in the stomach.

"Awh!", Robin grabbed his abdomen and rolled to the side.

Slade circled him, like an animal circling its prey. "Did you really think you could beat me Robin?"

Robin began to crawl back up to his feet.

"Stay down!" Slades foot forced the boy back to the floor.

"This is how it is Robin... I will always stand above you." Slade ground his metal heal into Robins spine.

"Rrrr...ahh!" Robin

"I told you there were rules didn't I?" He kneeled on Robin's back and pulled the boy's head back by his hair. "Didn't I!"

When Robin still didn't answer, Slade wrenched his head back even further. "Ack! yes."

"Good", Slade loosened his grip, but still remained ontop of the boy. "Now do you remember who your master is", he pulled Robins arm around his back, and projected it in an extremely uncomfortable angle. "Say it", Slade ordered. "Who am I."

Robin dreaded that word. But his bone was at its limit.

"Say it or I'll break it...Then I'll break the other one."

Robin was left with a difficult decision. Agree that the man above him was his 'Master'...Or have his bones broken.

Being in a state of utter pain, his body quickly made the decision for him. And before he realized it, the word was already pouring out of his mouth.

"Master!"

Slade loosened his grip. "Good. And don't you forget it."

As he released the boy, and flipped him back over, Robin spat in the mans face.

"You little...!" Slades anger boiled over, and he grasped Robin by his spiky locks and pulled him away.

"Rrrr", Robin growled in frustration. He knew he was in deep trouble, but he'd never been so proud of himself.

Slade dragged him down the hall, back to the room where he'd been locked in the box. Robin's pulse quickened, remembering how he couldn't breath when Slade crammed him into the confined space. However, all Slade did was grab something off a table and continue to drag him away.

Slades grip only got tighter, and at one point Robin thought he was going to tear his scalp right off.

At this point, Robin had lost his bearings and had no idea were Slade was taking him. That is until he heard the familiar sound of rusty metal screetching.

Once again, he found himself back in the rusty old abandoned room, where he'd been the first week of his stay.

There was no bed. No dresser. No bathroom. No extra clothes or soft blankets and pillows.

As Robin took in the dismal scene, Slade surprised him with a pair of metal handcuffs, and bound his wrists together behind his back.

"This is what you get Robin. Everytime you choose to go against me."

Just as Robin was wondering if Slade was only going to cuff him and leave him, He felt something reach around his neck. Slade pulled his head back roughly and jammed what felt like a sharp metal stick between his jaw and collar. Robin tensed up, feeling extremely uncomfortable and unaware of what was going on. He struggled with the cuffs, but got nowhere.

Slade tightened a strap around his neck which held the sharp object in place (an: Heretics fork). Robin was now forced to keep his head up and craned back. He quickly realized that any sort of movement resulted in the ends digging into his flesh. He panicked at the feeling.

"Now try to insult your Master", Slade grinned. "It won't feel to good."

Robin could barely growl, all that came out was low, indistinct grunt.

When Robin turned to look at Slade, he could barely see him because his head was craned so far back.

"By the time I'm done with you, you're going to beg me to become your teacher. Because until then, the only thing you will learn from me is pain, in every part of your body. And Fear in every part of your mind. ...But don't worry, you're going to thank me for it later."

Robins only come back was another groan.

Slade soon left, chuckling at the state in which he'd left the boy in.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After Slade had left, Robin paced around the room, in a mad panic. He struggled with his cuffs, every now and then feeling the slight prick of the Heretics Fork.

His head was craned back to the point where he couldn't even see where he was walking. He was extremely uncomfortable, and wanted desperately to move his neck. He couldn't even scream in aggravation. And all he wanted was to curse Slade until he lost his voice.

After a while of struggling, he was exhauted. He soon stopped pacing around and began to just stand there, moaning in torment.

He couldn't take this. It was maddening. He slumped to the floor in a heap of misery. That very same morning he'd been in a comfortable bed. He'd been able to shower. And he knew he was getting dinner. ...And Now? ...Now he was in hell.

The worst part was...he deserved it.

'W...Why'd you shoot me?' The boys cry played over and over again in his head. And his eyes. Those dam eyes! Haunting him. And he knew they always would.

A slight twinge under his chin alerted him to the fact that he couldn't even cry, less the metal rod go through his throat or chest. It was so hard, so hard not to let his emotions get to him. He gritted his teeth to keep his mouth from moving.

He sat in the corner as the time passed by. Every now and then, his head would slip from exhaustion, but the pain that came from moving his neck kept him alert.

He wondered what else was instore for him. Would he truely be here forever? What if Slade did break him? The man seemed to have no boundaries. He would stop at nothing. He was like a poison...a parasite, he would cling to you, making you weaker and weaker. The man seemed at times to have no reason, no conscience, no understanding, even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, good or evil, right or wrong.

Slades existence itself was an omen of evil...He was the devil.

An: Wow, that was long. Don't expect the next chapters to be this long. Next chapter: Fear is the mind killer


	5. Fear is the mind killer

**Respect and Fear**

An: And I bet you thought I would never update. ;)

Chapter 5: Fear is the mind killler

In his quarters Robin stared at the rusty door. He lied on his side, almost catatonic. His breathing was even and quiet. He wasn't in pain anymore. His neck had gone numb, as did his mind. He couldn't think about the boy anymore. The boy he had put a bullet through, spilling his blood across the floor. No, he'd put that in the back of his mind, and buried it deep. Perhaps those memories would arise later, when he was more capable of dealing with them, but now the only thing on his mind was the door.

It wasn't until much later that Slade entered. But to Robin, it didn't matter. His mind was unable to comprehend how long he had actually been in there.

The only sign that gave the hint that he was still alive, was the squint of his eyes, as the pitiful amount of light from the hallway pointed in his direction.

Slades footsteps were slow, as he carefully scrutinized the boy. He was slightly taken back at his behavior. Had he truelly damaged the boy that much? Or was this just a ruse? Either way, this would not be tolerated.

"Robin." He was surprised to actually see the boy's eyes shift upward. "Your'e punishment is over...get up."

The message seemed to seep through, as Robin slowly tried to sit up, without moving his neck, or ofcourse his arms, which were tied behind him still. Unfortunately, he was too stiff and weak to manage on his own.

Watching him strain, Slade quickly pushed him into a sitting position.

"...Now...I bet you'd like me to take that off wouldn't you?"

The boys only answer was a raspy wine. Slade took that as a 'yes' and reached for him. Robin gasped inwardly, as he went for his neck.

"Relax."

As he undid the buckle, the medievel device dropped to the floor. Robin rubbed his neck at the awkward feeling. He was stiff, and now had two small puncture wounds. One on his collar bone, and one underneath his chin.

"We'll take care of those scratches later. But now you need to eat. You're too weak."

Robin narrowed an eyebrow as he heard that dreaded word. 'Weak.' Though a lot of the fight had been taken out of him, he was not that weak. Using the wall as support, he pushed himself to his feet.

"That a boy."

Robin ignored that comment. Instead he chose not to acknowledge Slade at all, refusing to look at him.

"Come." Slade ordered, after releasing the boy from his shackles.

As if somehow Slades orders were now embedded in his brain, he listened without a thought, and followed after him.

Slade walked at a slow pace to accomodate his young ward. But Robin was still lagging.

"It might taste better if you get there before your food begins to rot."

But Robins pace stayed the same. He was tired. Physically and mentally. There was a thick fog over his mind Perhaps it was his minds way of dealing with this horrible reality.

----------------------------

Slade was right. The food was cold. But Robin barely noticed. He ate the microwave dinner quietly, almost forgetting that Slade was sitting next to him.

But Slade was there. Watching his every move. He noticed the dark circles around his eyes, and how his hands shook as he tried to eat.

"Oh yes", Slade remembered, reaching forward. Robin froze as the mans hands were directed for his face. Grabbing the peice of fabric by his temple, he ripped the boys mask off. "I think I'd rather see those pretty eyes of yours", Slade mused.

Robin stayed frozen for a few more moments, then continued eating. There was a new sense of understanding. Though he had still not given up on the idea of escaping, He knew that right know, Slade held the power.

After taking a couple more bites, he put his fork down.

"Full?"

Robin nodded.

"Two more bites."

Without thinking, he picked up his fork, and took two more bites.

Slade smiled behind his mask. Imagine him telling Robin that a few months ago. The boy would have thrown the tray at him. But now, he was slowly adapting. Robin might think at the moment he's only obeying to keep himself out of trouble and pain, but he doesn't see how his mind was being twisted and molded to better suite Slades need for him.

After eating two more bites, Robin peaked up at Slade...waiting.

"That a boy."

Robin sighed heavily. He was worn out. It was hard to control his anger. He was so used to being the leader. He was the one who gave orders...Ofcourse Batman had given him orders from time to time, but that was more of being a 'partner', this was more like being a 'slave'.

"Time for a shower. Then we're going to have a little excercise."

Robin shrank in his seat. His last shower experience here had not been a good one. He wondered if Slade would give him any privacy this time.

"Come on", he ordered motioning him to follow. Sluggishly, Robin rose from his seat. Slade watched the boy take his precious time. "If your'e that tired, I can drag you by your neck if you'd like."

Robin quickly adhered to the warning and followed the older man.

-------------------------------

Robin kept up, while Slade led the way. Robin noted that Slade was walking faster than normal. When he walked into the musty shower room, he watched Slades every move, praying that he'd just leave him alone.

Being bold, he decided to speak. "Can I have some privacy this time?"

Slade stood in the doorway to the locker room. "And let you wander? I think not. I'm not willing to trust you any more than your willing to stay here. Besides...I need a shower as well."

Robins heart skipped a beat, both in wonder and fear. He wondered if the villain planned to take his mask off. But he also did not want to be in the same room with Slade undressed.

Slade threw him a wash cloth and headed to the other side of the room. Robin felt awkward. He watched Slade until the man began to disrobe. Robin turned quickly, blushing slightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and started to take his shirt off. He moved slowly, not being able to concentrate, as he heard Slades outfit landing on the floor.

'Click.'

Robins heart jumped into his throat. He peaked around, unable to bear his curiosity. But all he saw was Slades backside. Though extremely dissapointed that he couldn't see his face, he took in what he could, His hair cut, hair color, his build. But he quickly turned away again, as he remembered the man was undressed.

As Slade started his shower, Robin realized he was only half undressed. Still uncomfortable, he took his pants off...but the boxers stayed...he just couldn't do it. Hopefully Slade wouldn't care. Hopefully Slade wouldn't notice, because hopefully Slade wouldn't even look at him.

Robin fiddled with the shower knob, and waited for hot water, but it never came.

"We don't get hot water", Slade explained. "And get undressed. This isn't third grade gym class."

Robin blushed. He knew he was being childish. After all, it wasn't as if they were sharing a bathtub. He swallowed his pride, and undressed.

As he got under the freezing water, he tried to wash up as quickly as possible, before he froze to death. It was too bad. He usually loved taking showers. But this was torture.

He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair vigorously, not wanting to take too long. His teeth chattered as he began to wash his body, he scrubbed quickly, forgetting about his neck wound.

"Ah", he gasp, running the cloth over the punture wound. He cursed himself for making noise. He didn't want to bring himself any attention. Luckily Slade ignored him.

As he finished, he realized he didn't know where the towels were. And he really didn't want to ask Slade. He thought of looking on his own, but he wasn't going to take the chance of angering him. The man had said before, he didn't want him to wander. Unable to make a decision, he remained under the freezing stream of water.

Robin was in a mindless trance as he saw a hand reach around him and turn the water off. He gasped, jumping out of the way, and backed up against the wall.

His jaw dropped, noticing there was no mask on the mans face. He couldn't believe it. Why would he let him see his face?

Slade smirked at Robins reaction. The boy looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He looked the boy over, closely. Too close for Robins taste. He covered himself as best he could, trying to press himself further into the wall.

Slade huffed in amusement. "Come on", he grabbed Robin by the neck and brought him to the locker room.

Naked and wet, Robin was placed in the corner as Slade threw him a towel. He covered up quickly, and pressed himself deeper into the corner.

Slade walked around , still nude, ignoring the boy. He towel dried his hair, and began to shave.

Robin stayed in the corner, still shaking from the freezing shower. He watched Slade as he shaved infront of the mirror. He had short platinum blonde hair, A Goatee covering his chin, and a ghost like complection. His left eye was dark, almost black. But the other was a solid white. Robin, oddly had never given it much thought, but now wondered how that injury happened.

As he took in the mans appearance, his vision drifted south.

"Eyes front Robin."

Robin almost died from embarrasement. Slade had caught him...

He hadn't meant to. It was his fault, for walking around naked. The man had no modesty at all. Robin stuck his face in the corner,overcome, with humiliation. Suddenly he wasn't cold anymore, as his face became red hot.

His heart beat faster as he heard Slades footsteps..."I said eyes front."

Robin stayed still, just hoping he'd go away.

Slade knew the boy was just embarrassed, but his stubborn behavior still irked him.

"Eyes front!", he ordered once more grabbing Robins chin and pulling him around.

For some reason, In that brief moment of contact, Robins logical mind shut down and did what came natural

...It wasn't courage, but fear, that prompted him to pull away quickly and bite the mans hand that had grabbed him.

"Err!" Slade growled, ripping his hand away. "You little bastard", he growled slamming Robins head against the locker next to him.

Robin dropped to his knees..."I'm sorry!" he shouted quickly, before Slade could do anything else.

Slade glared down, enjoying the obvious look of fear on the boys face. "You had better be", he growled. He smirked, now noticing Robins position. He kneeled before him, perfectly level with..."While you're down there..."

It took Robin a second to grasp what the man meant. '!' ...He paled, backing away, hitting his head again against the locker again.

Slade laughed at the fear on the boys face, then walked away. Robin thanked the lord, that he had not been serious. But his heart was still pounding like crazy.

His heart was still pounding by the time Slade got dressed. He wore his usually outfit, but with less armor, and left the mask.

"There are clothes in the cabinet. Get dressed."

Robin sat on the floor still, not wanting to get up. He was a good 15ft. away from Slade, and he did not want to leave his comfort zone.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Robin quickly got to his feet, deciding on not angering the man, and walked towards the cabinet.

Slade watched him, through the mirror, glaring coldly. As Robin walked by, uncomfortably, Slade surprised him by grabbing him by the neck and pushing him into a locker.

Robin let out in involuntary screech.

He dared to look up at the man who held him. You'd think, without the mask, he would seem more human...but he didn't. And it was a strange feeling, like he'd never met this person before.

"When I ask you something...I expect an answer."

Robin nodded his head, franctically.

Slades grip tightened. "That's not an answer."

"...Yes"... he croaked.

"...Good." He kept a firm grip on the boy for emphasis.

Finally, Robins neck was freed, and he was able to distance himself once more, from the man.

While Robin was busy getting dressed, Slade retrieved a medical kit, he'd stashed away.

Pulling his head out of the black yoga shirt, Robin got a wiff of something strong.

"Get over here", Slade ordered, pouring some ointment onto a cloth.

Robin just looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he was doing.

"Get over here now", he ordered once more, clearly aggravated.

He finally stepped forward, as he realized he hadn't been paying attention, and now Slade looked pissed. At least when the man wore a mask, you couldn't see his emotions. It was always the same. Now everything was visible. And it wasn't something Robin enjoyed seeing.

Realizing the man only intended to put ointment on his wounds, he settled down a bit. Slade lifted his chin up, and started dabbing the ointment on. It stung like hell, but he refused to show any signs of pain.

Slade noticed how rigid and detatched Robins demeanor was. Though the boy was listening...somewhat, he still did not like this impassive behavior.

"After today, I expect this little attitude of your's to fade out."

Not knowing what to say, He kept quiet.

"No?...Well perhaps you'll answer me later."

----------------------------------

Robin was relieved to see that Slade had led him to the gym. While working out, he didn't have to think. He could let his mind go numb.

"Right there's fine", Slade stopped him.

Robin stopped at the blue floor matts, wondering what was going on now. The excercise equipment was on the other side of the room. He hoped Slade didn't intend to teach him techniques right now. He was too on edge to take any more orders from the man. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Stay put for a moment would you?

Slade left his side, to retrieve an item on the other side of the gym, hanging from the wall.

Robin watched him curiously, but it wasn't until He saw the man demonstrated it's use, letting the horrible slash ring through the air, that Robin realized it was a whip.

His feet told him to run. Run away, and keep running. But his logical side told him to stay put. He didn't know the way out, and Slade would catch him.

But as the man approached, looking more threatening than ever. He couldn't help it.

He fled.

He ran toward the door, Hell bent on escaping. He didn't realize how foolhardy his actions were, until he felt a painful lash around his ankle.

"Ah!" The whip knocked him off his feet and dragged him backwards. "NO!" He pulled against the painful instrument. "Please!"

"I would have thought you'd learn your lesson."

He screamed, still kicking his foot, trying to get away. "Let me GO!"

Slade was definately irritated now. His apprentice was kicking and screaming like a child. So he quickly did the only thing that he knew would shut him up.

"CrAcK!" The whip came crashing down on Robins leg, successfully removing a few top layers of skin.

"Agh!" He stopped struggling, as he realized Slade was not messing around.

"Shut your mouth. Stand over there. And don't fucking move." The furious glare, he gave, was warning enough, and Robin got up and stood where he was told, trying desperately to mask his injured leg, which he now felt bleeding.

"How'd you get so fucking stupid?" He asked in the harshest tone possible.

He looked at the boy until he knew he was uncomfortable.

"Sorry", Robin mummbled, staring at the floor.

"Speak louder boy, I can't very well hear you when your mummbling."

Robin was practically shaking. Slade had never seemed so mad. "I...I'm s...sorry", he cursed himself for sounding so pathetic.

"You're not sorry", he chided, running his hand down the length of the whip. "No yet anyway."

Robin swallowed the giant lump in his throat. What did Slade want? Why was he doing this? He hadn't done anything wrong. Had he?

"I'm assuming you've played 'Simone Says' before."

Robin nodded numbly.

"Good. I know it's been hard for you, adjusting and all. But after today, I'm sure you'll be better able to understand what's expected of you."

Robin just stared at the man. His heart beat faster with every second that passed. Why did Slade feel he needed a whip? The man was dangerous enough. Did he really feel he needed another advantage?

"Let's begin", he announced, readying the whip, as if to strike. "Simone says...sit."

Robin felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Was this man serious? He knew Slade liked to be controlling, but Simone says?! By the look of his face, he seemed dead serious. Infact he knew he was as he saw him draw back his weapon as if to strike.

Moving faster than he'd ever moved, he sat on his bottom.

Slade sneered in amusement. Actually, he hadn't expected the boy to respond to his first command. Ofcourse, holding a whip didn't hurt.

Unable to control his earge to dominate, he continued... "Simone says... lay down."

Robin already couldn't wait for this to be over. But as bad as it was, this wasn't the worst thing he'd had to bear. So he did as he was told.

"That'a'boy. Know kneel."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Robin got onto his knees. 'This was redicul-"Ahhhh!" A hot searing pain shot through his shoulder. Between the pain and the overall surprise, his body went through a state of shock. He froze up, gaping at his attacker. It wasn't until Slade spoke that he became mindful once more.

"I don't remember saying 'Simone says."

"I..I..", he stuttered.

'Crack!'

"I don't remember telling you to speak either."

Robin was speechless, he just knelt there, shaking, too afraid to move. He'd never been hit with a whip before...thankfully. Because now he learnt that it hurt like hell. His shoulder was throbbing, were it had been hit, twice. Thankfully not in the same exact spot. But it was enough to render his arm incapacitated.

"Really Robin, it's a childrens game, it shouldn't be that difficult to grasp", Slade spoke sounding unimpressed. "Now...", he strolled around, looking bored. "Simone says...do a hand stand."

Robin could have broke down right then. Slade knew he couldn't do a hand stand, not with his arm practically torn off. But that wouldn't stop him from trying. He got to his feet, shakily, and prepared himself.

He gave Slade a pleading glance, wondering if he'd get any sympathy. But the man was as cold as ice.

He took a deep breath and propped himself neatly on his hands. He grunted in pain, but thankfully not to loudly.

"Good Robin." Slade was indeed impressed. The boy had endurance. "Simone says hold that pose."

He was already beginning to shake drastically. Blood was pouring down his arm, making a little puddle beneath him.

"That's it. Simone says ten seconds, and you may stop."

An involuntary whimper escaped Robins lips. He couldn't do it.

"10, 9,8,7,6..."

That was it. His body had had enough. Despite his efforts, He toppled over, landing awkwardly.

"Most disappointing."

Robin sat there, blubbering silently. He was still to proud to cry aloud, but he might as well have. He looked just as pitiful, probably more so.

Slade drew back his weapon, ready to inflict more pain.

"Please", Robin pleaded, unable to do anything other than beg for mercy.

Slade tilted his head to the side. "Begging? No, no that does not work with me."

Robin closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. He couldn't watch.

When it came, it landed on his chest, successfully beating the air right out of his lungs. He toppled over in pain, curling in on himself.

Slade watched, seemingly ammused. "Does it hurt?" He asked in a monotonous tone. But Robins pain drowned out the mans voice. "I asked you a question, Does it hurt!"

"Yes it hurts!" He bawled, still doubled over in pain.

"Good, then perhaps we can stop playing this rediculous game."

A small wave of hope passed over him, at the thought of this little excercise being over.

"Will you listen from now on?"

Robin sat on his hands and knees nodding.

"Really?", Slade sounded unconvinced.

Robin nodded once more.

"Oh my, well that was quick. Did you have an epiphany just now?", Slade teased, obviously disbelieving.

Robin just stayed stock still, not knowing how to satisfy the man before him.

"Well then, get up. Don't just sit there", Slade spoke, sounding awkward and cheery.

Robin stood up carefully, still fearful, and now a bit suspicious.

"Well let's see", Slade paced around, looking like he was thinking. "If you belong to me now...and now you agree to do what I say...It would obviously be no problem to...let's say...disrobe."

"What?", he asked in a quiet whimper.

"Undress, strip. It should really be no problem. I own you. And since 'clearly' you understand that now, following my orders should be your first priority. Dignity and respect should be the farthest thing from your mind. Correct?"

"I...", Robin was speechless. Why would he make him do that? He just wanted to humiliate him. "...But...why?"

"Because I told you to, that's why. Now stop waisting my time and do as I say."

The man was serious. And it was obvious what would happen if he didn't obey. Slade was now swishing the whip around as if to tease him. Slowly, Robin went to remove his shirt. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves, still not sure if he was going through with it. Maybe Slade wouldn't make him go through with it. This was probably another joke just to torment him.

After removing his shirt, he stopped. He wasn't going any farther. It was too mortifying.

Slade saw the pleading look in the boys eyes. 'No Robin. You will get no sympathy.' He could have threatened the boy once more, or perhaps informed him that he was not satisfied. But he opted for a physical demonstration.

All Robin saw was a quick movement from Slade, before another Slash ran across his chest. He cried out, falling to his knees.

"Stop dawdling and do as I say."

Robin look up, with his eyes now dripping in tears. "Please don't make me", he cried.

"Don't make this to be a big deal. Just do it!" He emphasized his point by issuing another blow.

"Agh!" He bawled, as he began to remove his pants. He threw them to the side, then stood in his boxers, hugging himself, uncomfortably.

"Keep going."

Robin dropped to his knees, sobbing.

"Do as I say!"Slade yelled, furious at the boys insubordination.

But he couldn't. He had gotten himself too worked up. Slade new that there was still a barrier in the boys mind, that he had not broken. In an outburst of rage, Slade swung the whip wildly.

Aside from the loud crack of the whip, it was quiet. Robin's sobbing stopped. He just sat there, holding his face.

Slade dropped his weapon, noticing that he'd caught Robin in the eye. There was blood seeping out the boys fingers, where he held his face.

He quickly went to the boys side, fearful that he might have gone too far. "Let me see." He tilted Robins head up, and pried his hand away to check the damage, But all he saw was blood.

Robin didn't fight him. He was too weak, and on the verge of blacking out. Infact, he did pass out as Slade lifted him into his arms and carried him out.

He carried the boy to his room. Not the one he'd left him in the other night, but the one with the comfortable bed and the attatched bathroom.

He finally came to as Slade placed him on the bed. He groaned in pain, and went to nurse his eye.

"Don't touch it", Slade slapped his hand away.

"My eye", he moaned quietly.

"I know", Slade sympathized. "I'll be back", he explained. "Don't touch!" He swatted the boys hand away again before leaving.

He headed to the supply room quickly, cursing himself for his recent failure. Hopefully there would be no permanent damage. He thought that fear would tame the boy. But he had gone too far, too quick. And now he would have another setback. However ... the boy had been complying with his orders up until that point. perhaps he was progressing. Slowly but surely. Perhaps it had not sunk in deep enough, but the seed of fear had been planted. And it was starting to blossom. Robins fear would eventually destroy his old identity. And in its place, Slade would create a new one.

An: How was It? When I started this chapter I was forcing myself to write, so if parts of it sucked...sorry. Took so long to update, because I was going to give up writing. :O But I just couldn't leave my stories unfinished. :) Next chapter: Let me go!


	6. Let me go!

**Respect and Fear**

Chapter 6: Let me go!

AN: You might realize Slades a little nicer in this chapter...hey it aint all about the torture. :) ...or is it?...

Robin moaned in pain as he held his bleeding eye. "Bastard", he cried, remembering the previous events. He couldn't believe Slade had asked him to strip! "Pervert", he cried out. Seeing as though Slade was not in the room, he let himself speak his mind. "Asshole."

"...Oh, I can't be all that bad can I?", Slade strolled in quietly.

Robins good eye widened in fear, and he quickly tried to jump off the bed, but Slade was too quick and held him down.

"Going somewhere? "

Robin lay pinned underneath him as if he were frozen. "Let me go", he begged.

"Sit up", Slade ignored him as he got up off the boy. Robin sat up shakily, looking at the medical kit Slade had retrieved. Taking out a cloth and some antiseptic, he ordered the boy to lay down. But he just looked at him, untrusting.

"Lay. Down." He ordered more forcefully.

"Why?", he asked, feeling a bit apprehensive, knowing that if he layed down, he'd be more vulnerable.

"I don't need to explain myself to you", he growled, pushing Robin down on the mattress.

Robin gasped in fear, "Wait...what are you...aaaah!" he screamed as Slade poured some antiseptic on his eye. "Grrrrgod!", he wailed, as the liquid started to burn.

"Shhh", Slade hushed, holding Robin's chin so he couldn't move. And started to dab at the gash going down the boys face.

"It hurts!" the wounded boy complained.

Slade ignored the boys shouts, and continued to wipe away the blood. "Pain can be controlled Robin. You just have to disconnect it."

"Errrr", Robin growled, trying to act brave.

He endured the aid that Slade provided him as quietly as he could, until the man finally got off of him.

"Well, there'll be a scar, but you'll live. And the scratch on your eye should heal in a few days." Robin unconciously went to touch the patch covering his eye. "Stop touching it!", he scolded, slapping the boys hand away again.

Robin sat up once again, thankful that he could move freely once more. He watched Slade put away his medical supplies, and wondered how long it would be until he needed to take it out again.

He didn't know why he asked... "How long do I have to be here?"

Slade looked to the boy, slightly surprised at the innocent question. "How long do you think?"

Robin new the answer to the question. But honestly, he did not want Slade to say it, that would make it more a reality, and he wasn't ready to accept it. "I don't want to be here", he sighed, talking more to himself than Slade.

"Count your blessings Robin. You could be dead right now. I could send you back to your friends in pieces...so don't tempt me", he added.

Robin bit back the lump in his throat, imagining his whole life being spent with this man. He'd already been here for two months. And he still had no idea of how to escape. Most of the time he was too weak to do anything anyways. There had only been maybe two weeks were he'd been actually healthy.

The truth was, there was about one in a millionth chance of him escaping without being caught. And he knew it. God knows what else he'd be forced to endure, if Slade caught him. He couldn't even fathom what else the man could do to him, but he knew that the man had ideas. Too many infact.

"So...your just going to keep me locked up ...forever?"

"Until you can be trusted", Slade explained, shuting the medical kit.

"Don't you think someone will find me, before that happens?"

"My little Robin", Slade purred, holding the boys face. "Don't worry yourself."

Robin removed himself from the mans grasp. "Your just waisting your time if you really think I'm gonna' turn out to be just like you."

Slade scowled at the boys audacity, and rewarded him with a strong back hand. "People change Robin."

"Not me", he explained.

Slade grinned at the boys nerve. "You're just making it harder on yourself."

Robin just glared at the man. No. He wasn't ready to give in. Not yet.

"It's not so difficult really...", he explained, closing the gap between them..."acquiescence... You just give in", he purred into the boys ear.

"...I can't", Robin spoke, almost inaudibly.

"You will" Slade corrected, before forcing the boy to look at him. "Because you belong to me." He forced Robin on his stomache and bent his arm behind him. "And I can do with you as I please." Robin was taken back by the sudden act, but remained still. "...I could break your arm right now", he bent the arm higher, to cause more discomfort.

Robin breathed heavily, as his face was pressed into the mattress. "What good is an apprentice with a broken arm?", he groaned.

"Oh Robin. Always the thinker aren't we? But I can wait for bones to mend. We have all the time in the world."

"What do you want from me!", he breathed.

Slade loosened his grip and flipped Robin on his back. "Loyalty."

"Other than that" Robin tried to bargain.

Slade Chuckled softly. "Cute Robin. Real cute."

Robins mind went wild, thinking of what he could offer Slade. But Slade already knew what he wanted, and it lay right beneath him.

Slade smiled at the boys distress. "Just relax Robin. This is out of your control", Slade smiled as he bent down and nipped on Robins neck.

Robin paled at the strange act. "What'r'you..." he wriggled quickly out of the mans grip, and backed into the corner, rubbing his neck furociously.

Slade chuckled. "I told you I could do whatever I want."

"Not that!" Robin continued to wipe off the imaginary cooties.

"Would you rather I broke your arm?"

Robin debated that for a moment. And honestly...a broken arm didn't seem that bad.

Slade smirked, as he noticed the boy thinking it over. "Give it time Robin. I didn't expect you to change so quickly. Take a shower and get some rest. I'll check up on you later."

Robin started to relax as he saw Slade head for the door.

"Tell me Robin..." Slade asked before leaving."..Have you ever heard the saying _'It's better to be the right hand of the devil, than in his path_?"

Robin just nodded dumbly.

Slade grinned. "Think it over."

---------------------------------

Robin slumped to the floor, the second the door shut. There were so many emotions going through him. So many, that he couldn't really tell what he felt; depressed, angry, confused, scared. All thee above.

He knew what Slade was trying to do. Trying to drive him mad. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his three meals a day. His own bed, back in the tower. His own clothes. His friends. And most of all, his privacy.

Speaking of privacy, he remembered the shower he was suppose to take. He headed to the bathroom and stripped down, almost forgetting about the other lashes on his body. The pain in his eye, made it hard to think about anything else.

"God", he scowled, as he caught his own reflection. A disturbing feeling hit him, as he felt like he was slowly becoming Slade. He grazed a finger, lightly over his eye patch. The cut that spread from his eyebrow to his cheek was deep. Deep enough that Slade had used two butterfly strips to help close the wound. Anger surged through him, thinking that even if by some miracle his stay here wasn't permanent, the scar would be.

He also noticed his other wounds. Slade had indeed gone 'whip happy'. He looked a mess. The other wounds were not as deep, but they continued to slowly bleed. The shower he'd been looking forward to taking seemed now to not be such a good idea.

Turning on the water, he watched it rain down upon the shower floor for a while, thinking of how much it was going to hurt when the stream of water hit his wounds. Taking a couple deep breaths first, he stepped into the stall.

"Rrrrr", he grunted in restrained agony. He stood in the heavy stream as it beat upon his open wounds.

His eye gazed down to the floor, noticing how the once clean water, turned an ugly red. Grabbing some soap, he cleaned himself as gently as he could, trying to avoid the sore spots.

Getting out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and groggily went back to his room.

"I was beginning to worry about you."

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and kept his distance from the man he thought he'd just escaped.

"Come here, before you bleed to death."

Robin eyed the man, wearily, wishing that he had had time to atleast dress.

"Now!"

The lethargic boy, dragged his feet over, as slowly as he could and sat at the very corner of the bed.

Slade re-opened his medical kit and took out a few things. "Sit."

And like a dog, he obeyed.

Robin watched him as he played 'nurse', and cleaned the red marks that ran down his body.

Slade sighed, looking at all the wounds. "Why'd you make me do this?"

Robin looked at him, unbelieving. This man was truely touched in the head. And Robin could think of no answer to give him.

"Tell me, why is this situation so hard for you to accept?"

Robin wished Slade would stop talking. He didn't want to hear the mans voice, and he definately didn't want to talk to him. Talking led to arguing, arguing led to fighting, and fighting led to pain.

"Think of it this way... If you take away all the moral and ethical implications that have been drilled into that head of yours...All your really left with is a new place to live, and a new teacher."

Robin just shook his head, trying not to let the poison from the mans words seep into his head.

Slade closed the medical kit, after applying gauze to the last wound. "Now rest up", I'll be checking up on you later", He informed, getting up to leave. "Don't take too long to heal, I want to get that body of yours back into the gym."

Robin watched him leave, before falling onto the bed. He closed his eyes, and let his mind go blank, letting the emptiness fill him.

------------------------------------------------------

Robin relaxed for the next few days, as his wounds healed. Slade stopped by now and then to change the boys dressings. And everytime he visited him, Robin informed him of how desperately bored he was. Now that he was somewhat healthy and in his right mind again, he was aware of every second that ticked by. Painfully aware.

After three days had past, Slade deemed the boy fit enough to start training.

Although, grateful that he could leave his small prison, he reminded himself that he was still a prisoner and he had to get out. However, all his energy was spent while training, and by the end of the day his mind and body were too tired to think of an escape plan. So every night, he told himself, 'Tommarow... I'll think of something Tommarow.'

Days passed by, and the only punishment Robin recieved was the beatings in the gym. He felt like his old self again, physically anyway. He loved the days where he could just stay in the gym all day and work out by himself. But on occasion, Slade would surprise him with a morning lesson, and he would have to crawl back to his room when Slade was through with him.

Food was regular now, and Robins fear of starving to death was forgotten. Meals were three times a day, and spent with Slade ofcourse. Slade had hired a cook, to finally replace Wintergreen, so the food was pretty decent. It wasn't pizza, but it was decent.

"I need you to do something for me", Slade spoke, between bites.

Robin looked up, suspisciously.

"There's a disc at Cybertronics lab that I'm interested in", Slade explained. "You'll be stealing it for me."

"Really!?"

Slade turned to the boy, who seemed a little too excited. He knew all too well what was going through his mind, and held back a grin. He new Robin feared him, but that in itself, did not make him loyal. He often wondered if the boy would flee, if giving the chance. And this would be his test.

"You're to study the blueprints for the next two days."

Robin nodded in understanding, while his thoughts ran wild. This was his chance. Finally.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

During the next two days, Robin could hardly contain himself. All he could think of was seeing his friends again. He missed them so much. He missed the tower. He even missed Star's cooking...kind of.

However, despite his excitement, there was still something bothering him in the back of his mind. The idea of just running away seemed so easy. But he'd have to risk it. Who knew when he'd get another chance, or if he'd ever get another chance at all. So he studied the map and acted as obedient as he could, hoping to avoid suspicion. It was true that he feared Slade. But that did not mean he was going to return to him like some dog. Nope. As soon as the leash was released, he would never return.

--------------------------------------------

Robin stood before his captor, wearing his Slade insignia uniform. Two days had passed, and Robin had memorized the layout plan of the entire building he was to break into. However, he had no intentions of going even near that building.

"Are you prepared to do what is asked of you?" Slade purred.

Robin nodded.

"Good. And I trust that you will return to me?"

Robin nodded.

"Because if you don't, there will be consequences."

Robin nodded.

"Good."

Slade led a blindfolded Robin up to the rooftop, ready to set free his little bird. Robins heart was beating madly, knowing that he would be out of Slades grasp in just a moment.

When Slade opened the door, He couldn't beleive the difference in the air. He wanted to smile as he felt a gust of wind rush by him. How long had it been since he felt the wind?

"Now", Slade lifted off Robins blindfold. "Return to this rooftop once you retrieve the disc. And if you have any problems...", he put out his hand, revealing an ear peice. "...I'm just an earshot away."

Robin grabbed the earpeice and put it in place.

"Be quick."

Robin nodded and took off.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

His heart raced at the almost forgotten feeling of swinging through the city. The temperature was perfect. And best of all, he could see people walking around, below him. He was truly free. How could he still be captive if people were so close to him?

He landed on a few rooftops, just so he could run and jump off again, to get his adrenaline going. He wasn't sure how closely Slade was watching. He'd only given him an earpeice, and so far he hadn't said a word. And he hoped it stayed that way. He never wanted to see or hear from the madman ever again. Once he got to the tower, he would have to inform the Justice League of Slades whereabouts and let them know how much of a threat he presented. Robin had always wanted to bring the man down himself, but Robin had become rather humble in the past three months, and having backup did not seem like such a bad idea.

As he landed on another rooftop, he stopped for just a moment. In the distance was Titans tower, his true home.

To his left was Cybertronics.

"Contemplating?"

Robin jumped at the mans voice, forgetting about his earpiece.

"Choose wisely Robin."

He didn't know what to say. Slade seemed to know what was going through his mind. And the man did not seem to be phased in the slightest, which left an unsettling feeling in the pit of Robins stomache. He knew Slade was not just going to give up so easily. He must have something up his sleeve. But how could he stop him? He was in eyeshot of the Tower. If he bolted, he could make it. He was sure of it.

Running as fast as he could, he leaped off the side of the building and used his grapple to swing to the next. He ran and jumped off roof tops like the devil was behind him. Like he could feel the fires of hell licking at his heels.

With each leap, Titans Tower got closer and closer. But he kept running just as fast. His panic, served to propel him even faster. For all he knew, Slade was right behind him. But he would not look back.

The closer the Tower got, the more fatigued his body became. His body seemed to get heavier, and his movements became more sloppy. But he was still moving. The Tower was so close.

As he landed on another building, he ran into a couple of stacked crates. "Grrr!!", He growled, kicking them away. He ignored his bodies exhaustion, and ignored the fact that he should not be feeling this way.

Leaping to the next rooftop, he almost wound up taking a dive, but managed to hang on to the side of the building. He looked down, noticing how far up he was, thankful that he did not become a road waffle.

Pulling himself up was not an easy task. He was so tired, and he didn't know why. His limbs felt numb. And he knew he couldn't jump off another roof. He'd kill himself.

He fumbled all the way to the other side of the rooftop, looking at his destination. It was closer than he'd ever imagined. But it was still too far away. He leaned his head on the brick, painting heavily."Why am I...? I don't under-" he panted.

"You can't just run away from your problems Robin."

Robins heart dropped. "You...You planned this."

"Ofcourse I did. Did you really think I give up so easily after so much."

"You knew I'd run away",Robin cursed himself for being so stupid. Ofcourse Slade wouldn't have made it so easy. "What did you do?"

"I added a little extra seasoning to your dinner. A time release sedative to be exact."

If Robin could have moved, he would have kicked himself. "I'm not going back. I can't go back."

"I don't expect you to. My robots will be by to pick you up shortly."

"Nooo", Robin whined, still desperate to escape. "Please... Please just let me go."

"You know I can't do that Robin."

"I can't go back there", he continued to lay on the rooftop, as his tired mind pleaded with the man. "Please...Please...Please just let me go...please..."

Eventually, the boys pleas where hardly understandable, as the sedative worked its way through his body. Slade turned off Robins audio, to ignore the boy. He could only take so much after all.

-------------------------------------------------

Robin lay on the rooftop, awake, but unable to move. His heart raced, knowing the robots were coming to get him. Before he knew it, he'd be back with Slade. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As time passed by, he realized he should try to enjoy these few moments. Enjoy the air, and the sounds of the city. And he did...as much as he could. However, all he really thought about, was how much he was going to miss it, which took the enjoyment out of it. If only someone would find him before the robots did, take him to safety, call the cops, the Titans, The army...anyone.

"Hey kid."

Robins eyes widened. Robots didn't talk...did they?

Managing to move his head slightly, he saw a man, putting down some boxes. "You all right?" He asked, walking closer, trying to get a better look at Robin.

"He..Help", he managed to speak softly.

The man raced over, after hearing the desperate request for assistance. "What happened?" He asked, kneeling over the motionless body.

"C...can't move".

"All right. Hang on", the man soothed. "I gotcha' kid", he reached down and lifted the small kid in his arms. "Who did this to-

The man was cut off as a metal fist collided with his skull, sending him and Robin to the ground.

Robin looked up to see three Slade bots standing above him. "No", he muttered, trying to crawl away, but instead was lifted quickly.

He struggled to get out of the robots grasp, but all he really managed to do was kick his legs slightly. Which didn't phase the robot in the least. And as he was carried away, he saw one of the Slade bots snap the poor mans neck.

"Nooo!"

------------------------------------------------------

Despite his pathetic attempts, Robin was led back to the rooftop Slade had brought him to. And he was there.

Waiting for him.

He looked at the man, fearfully. Knowing that he'd gone against him, and now would have to pay for it.

"That was brave boy.", Slade grinned. "But foolish." Robin was passed off, like a rag doll, and was taken back into the dark hideaway.

Slade dropped him on the concrete floor.

"Stand him up", he ordered. And Robin was soon lifted, by two Robots.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He asked simply.

"You...killed him." Robin accused.

"No Robin", Slade corrected. "My Robots killed him. However, you can't really place blame on a robot now can you? If you truely want someone to blame. Blame yourself."

"What?!" Robin choked.

"Your the one who got him involved. If you had just done what you were told..."

Robin hung his head in shame, clearly seeing Slade's point of view. Now there were two people dead because of him.

As he held his head down, he didn't see what one of the robots had passed to the man.

"Don't be ashamed Robin. We all make mistakes." He lifted Robins chin, so he could see him.

Robins mournful expression soon turned to fear, once he saw what was in the mans hand.

Slade held up a red hot poker, with his insignia on the end.

"Now do you understand?"

Robin struggled to get away, but was still too weak. "Don't!"

"Now that's not very polite. I thought you'd feel honored."

"Slade...Please don't. Please."

"Stop begging. Just tell me where you want it."

Robin shook in fear, as the poker got dangerously close to his face.

"No. I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours."

He moved the hot metal to the boys chest. "Right across the heart?"

Robin shook his head, fearfully.

"No?", Slade teased, moving the poker further South.

Robin gasped as the poker came frighteningly close to his boyhood. "P..Please."

Slade chuckled. "Just teasing."

Slade then walked behind him, serving to make him even more frightened, now that he couldn't see him.

Slade placed the metal prod, a couple inches away from the boys back. "Do your very best not to scream."

"No! please don't!" Robin panicked.

Slade laughed, and decided to tease the boy some more, getting the metal dangeroulsy close, and watching his back arch, as he felt the heat.

"Ah!" Robin jumped as Slade burnt him quickly with just the tip.

"Ssshhhh", he hushed.

"Haa!" he gasped, as Slade teased him some more.

Slade smirked, fully enjoying himself, before slamming the metal on Robins back.

"OOOHh God!! PLEASE! AAHHHHH!" he screamed, as the scorching metal melted through the layers of his skin.

Robin panted heavily, hanging limply in the robots grasps, before being let go.

"There", Slade uncorked a bottle. "That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked, pouring alcohol on the boys back.

Robin squirmed in pain, as the burning suddenly intensified.

"Trust me Robin, it's much easier to accept me."

Robin closed his eyes, as Slades words and the pain seemed to drown him.

Slade grinned. "That's right robin. Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. But I'll be here, when you wake up. "

AN: Ok. So Slade wasn't so nice in this one. Maybe a little at the beginning. Anyways, I hope you guys still like this story. This is the 6th chapter. I hope it ain't going downhill. Let me know if it is. **Next chapter: The dream is over**


	7. The dream is over

**Respect and Fear**

AN: This chapter contains slightly more mature content.

Chapter 7: The Dream is over

His life had not been perfect.

No.

Far from it.

His parents were killed before a live audience. Him, ofcourse, having the best seat in the house. But even after that, he'd been strong. Perhaps, It was that, which made him so strong. And then a new man came along to help him harness his strength and turn it into something even more significant. The power to make a difference. To bring hope to the hopeless. And be the strength of the weak.

And even after his departure, he still kept his oath., and started a new team, with the same asperations. And they protected their city passionately. And were loved by all. He loved his team. And they, in turn, loved him. He couldn't have asked for more. It had been great while it lasted.

But now the dream was over.

And the Nightmare has begun.

---------------------------------------------------

Robin lied on his bed, grimacing as he slowly began to awake. Something hurt, and his body cruelly urged him to wake and feel the pain that surged through him. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, to see that he was once again in his room.

The pain and anguish that ran through him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He dug his nails into the sheets, trying to inflict some of his own misery onto something else. Whether it was a live being or inanimate object, he didn't care.

He was back.

His pathetic attempt at escaping had failed. Now, as he thought back, he couldn't believe how foolish he'd been. He'd been so desperate.

But now he knew.

He had been looking for something that didn't exist.

There was no escape from Slade. The man never once gave up what he took. Why would 'he' be any different?

He got up, groggily, and headed to the bathroom to see what damage Slade had done to his body.

He looked at his reflection for a momment, fearful to turn around. He didn't want to see it. He wanted to pretend that it wasn't there. But he knew it was not something that could be ignored.

Slowly, he turned his back to the mirror, and tilted his head to see.

His heart rate went wild, when he saw how bad it looked.

Yes, it was indeed an 'S'. But the freshness of the burn, left much to be desired. His skin was charred and scorched. Perhaps to the unknowing eye, it only looked to be a horrific burn. But Robin saw the 'S' all too clearly. Even through the the mutilated flesh, he saw the mark of his enemy.

And it killed him.

He fell to his knees, trying to smother the sobs that threatened to escape him.

He didn't think Slade would have gone this far.

He now realized, there were a lot of things he didn't know about Slade.

Like how the man would be a part of him...

Forever.

---------------------------------------------------------

Slade sat in his makeshift office, proud of what he'd done. He'd stitch his name into the boys forehead, if he had to. Robin was his property. He had caught him.

If you caught an animal, it was yours to keep...why should humans be any different.

Sure he new he had been a bit extreme. But the extreme always seemed to make an impression.

He got up from his seat, wondering if Robin had waken yet. He was curious, to see how the boy would handle being back, after his short moment of freedom. It probably wasn't a pretty sight. But perhaps he could cheer the boy up.

---------------------------------------------------------

Robin lay on his bed, ready to drift to sleep. He was drained. His mind needed rest.

He almost didn't hear the sound of his door opening. His ears had picked up the noise, but his mind begged him to ignore it and just go to sleep.

"Robin."

Robin felt the bed dip down as Slade sat beside him.

He practically flew off the bed, realizing how close the man was, and backed himself up against a wall, breathing heavily.

"Relax boy", Slade soothed. "I can assure you I mean no harm."

However, Slades words did nothing to comfort the boy. And he remained willfully glued to the wall.

"Turn around."

"Huh?" Robin squeeked, quietly.

"Turn around. I want to see it."

Robins body was led by nothing but fear, as he hesitantly turned his back to the man.

Slade smiled as he looked upon the boys backside. Once it healed up, it would be perfect.

"Beutiful", he purred.

"It's hideous", Robin choked out.

Slade smiled at the boys angst. "I'm no Picasso", he agreed. "But it should heal up nicely."

Robin leaned his head against the wall, sulking. Slade always knew how to make things worse.

"Stop sulking", he chided. "Someone had to lose. Did you really think it was going to be me?"

Robin shook his head, not really knowing what he was answering to.

"Get over here."

Slade noticed the boy tense at his demand. But he listened and did as he was told.

He hadn't noticed when he had walked in, but now saw the streaks that ran down the boys cheeks.

It wasn't surprising really. People can only take so much, after all. And Robin had hit his peak.

"You've been crying", Slade spoke, knowing it would embarrass the boy more if he talked about it. But ofcourse Robin nodded his head 'no.'

Slade grimaced. "What did I tell you", he gowled dangerously. "Don't fucking lie to me."

Robin gazed up at Slade quickly, looking uncomfortable as he stood there.

"Where you crying?" Slade asked once more.

Robin nodded.

"Answer me properly", he demanded.

"Yes", Robin answered with a broken voice.

"Good", Slade then motioned for Robin to sit on the bed. "Things should only get easier for you then."

Robin sat awkwardly at the very edge of the bed, trying to still keep his distance. Although he didn't know why, because he wasn't surprised when Slade dragged him closer.

But he was surprised when the man lifted him up on his lap.

Robin froze, he was so uncomfortable, and just didn't know how to react.

"I'll let you rest for a day or two"..., Slade sighed, lying back down on the bed with his arms behind his head. "...Let that wound heal up a bit, before you get back in the gym."

Robin could barely comprehend what the man was saying. All he could think of was how he was sitting on the mans hips. He wanted desperately to jump off. But he knew that would only anger the man.

Slade was obviously aware of how uncomfortable his apprentice was. But he thrived on the boys uneasiness. He loved seeing him in such a vulnerable state. Holding such power over him, made him feel like a God.

"This is nice", he purred. "Just you and me...No Titans."

Robin stayed quiet, trying to bottle up his emotions, trying not to think of what a disaster his once happy life had become.

Eventually, it became too much and he had to get out of there. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked, politely.

"No", Slade answered simply, reveling in the feeling of the power he had over the boy. He chuckled as the boy sulked because of his simple answer. It was such a simple request, but having the power to deny him that request felt wonderful. He was like a puppet and he was his puppet master.

He'd worked hard to get Robin to this point. And now he felt like celebrating.

Slade could obviously not hide his joy, as Robin became aware of something swelling beneath him. He paled, as the realization hit him. And he quickly crawled off the mans lap.

"Going somewhere?" Slade asked.

"I...uh...", Robin stuttered as he stumbled back, towards the bathroom. He was speechless. But luckily he had reached the bathroom door, so without a thought, he rushed in and locked the door.

Slade snorted in amusement. He'd let the boys audacity slide for now. He new he'd only acted out of fear.

Without any further words, he decided to leave. There was something he needed to tend to anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Robin stood on the other side of the door, gripping the doorknob tightly, just incase Slade decided to come in after him. His whole body was stiff, and his knuckles were turning a ghostly shade of white. He'd never been so disturbed before.

Shaking, he leaned down and peaked through the keyhole. All he could see was an empty bed. However, he couldn't see the whole room through the key hole, and he sure as hell wasn't ready to come out anyways.

He did however feel comfortable enough to let go of the doorknob, and backed up slowly and quietly. But still stared at the door as if it would burst open any second.

He didn't know what Slade was playing at. Maybe...Maybe it was just an accident. Him being a teenager, he knew all about 'accidents'. He let out a deep breath, trying to calm down. Whether it was an accident or not, he was still uncomfortable with the whole situation, and did not look forward to seeing the man again.

As he turned around, he faced the mirror. It took him a moment to realize it was his own reflection that he saw.

He ran a finger down the side of his face, where a nasty scar fell down his eye. Slade had probably purposely gone for that spot, he thought. He wouldn't be surprised if the man planned to gouge out his eye just so he could add another similarity between them.

Slade didn't care for him at all. Yet he kept him here. For what? Just to torture him? He had already damaged Robins mind, now he was going for his body. He had some sick unrelenting obsession to mold him into something else. Like a girl who has taken it upon herself to cut her barbie dolls hair. Then perhaps carved into her plastic body, before realizing she could also remove her limbs. Robin was Slades barbie doll.

He balled his fists, as he looked into the mirror. He hated what he saw. That wasn't him. That wasn't his hair. Those weren't his eyes. What he saw reminded him of Slade. The dismal look. The scar running down his face. The ghostly complection. He tightened his fist, ready to break the mirror.

But he hesitated.

'What if Slade heard?

What if he came back?

What if he got mad!!?'

...So the mirror stayed intact.

But Robin was broken.

-------------------------------------------------------

Robin came out of the bathroom after about a half an hour. And was pleasantly surprised to see that Slade was not there.

He layed on his bed and wrapped himself in the covers. He felt slighty better now. He had already adjusted to the pain in his back. And he decided that the awkward moment he'd had with Slade was nothing. He ignored it. Pushed it to the back of his mind, along with the disturbing images of the boy he'd shot, and the man who's neck had been broken because of him.

He knew it wasn't healthy. But he tried to just focus on the 'now'. Because that was all he had.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next time he saw Slade, was at dinner.

When Robin sat down, he noticed Slades grin, but ignored it.

"No shirt today?" Slade asked, taking a bite of chicken.

"My back hurts", Robin stated politely.

"I bet it does", Slade chuckled.

Robin igored the man and continued eating. However, Slade it seamed, was in the mood to talk.

"So. Who do you think that man was?", he asked casually.

"Huh?" Robin looked up from his plate.

"You know, the one you begged for help...", he took a sip of wine slowly. "...Wonder if he had any family."

Robin dropped his fork, suddenly losing his appetite. "May I go back to my room?"

"No. I'm not finished."

Robin slouched miserably in his seat.

Slade refilled his glass. "Tell me, does it wake you in the middle of the night, knowing what you've done?"

Robin kept his eyes fixed on the table. He had indeed had nightmares.

"I mean that poor boy never had a chance", he mocked.

Robin looked at the man in shock. He had hid that away deep in his subconcious, hoping to forget it. And for a while, he almost had. But now the boys fearful face was plastered once again in his mind.

"I...I didn't...", he stumbled.

"I know Robin", Slade soothed. "You had no choice. You did it because I told you to."

"N..no. I didn't...I thought..."

"You thought what Robin?"

"I thought he was one of your stupid robots!" He barked.

With a flick of his wrist, Slade splattered Robins face with his wine. "Cool down."

Robin plastered his dripping face back to the table.

"Next time you raise your voice to me, you will have your jaw wired shut. Understand?"

Robin nodded.

"Good." He began eating again. "Eat your food", he ordered, noticing the boy was just sitting there.

Robin sat back up, wiping his face off, then began eating. It was thankfully quiet for a while. Unfortunately, not long enough.

"How old are you now?" Slade asked.

Robin was a little taken back by the sudden question, but answered. "Sixteen."

"Hmmph", He reflected on the answer, while taking another bite. "I have a whore coming over tonight, you can have her once I'm done, If you'd like."

Robins mouth fell open, not believing what had come out of the mans mouth.

"Yes?" Slade looked to the boy for an answer.

Robin shook his head no, still looking stunned.

Slade chuckled. "So humble."

-------------------------------------------------------

He tried to ignore the noises coming from the next room. The banging of a headboard. The moans of pleasure. All of which were coming from the woman.

Before, It might have been disturbing to think of Slade having sex so close to him. But going so long without doing what teenage boys usually do, it was hard for him to not think of what they were doing in there.

"God Slade...Ooooo."

The girl kept moaning, and Robin wanted nothing more than for her to shut her trap. He tossed and turned in his bed uncomfortably, trying to keep his body calm. But the aching in between his legs only got worse.

He panted heavily, getting severely agitated, as it seemed to go on forever.

"Slade..Oooo..oooo."

"God", he moaned, as the temptation was more than he could bare. It was painful, and at his age he just couldn't fight his body. And he reached down into his already tented pants. He gasped, as he brushed by the sensitive flesh. It felt so good to forget everything for a moment.

"Ooooh...aaah." He heard from the next room. And it only served to get him more tightly wound.

Suddenly, getting too hot, he removed his pants and boxers entirely, and began to thrust into his own hand.

In the other room, Slade was moving faster, as he was almost finished. The woman clenched as she reached her end, bringing Slade along with her.

He layed beside her afterwards, letting his heartrate slowdown.

Once he became fully functional again, he decided to check on his apprentice.

----------------------------------------------------------------

An: I know, I'm mean. :) Sorry. But atleast I got the chapter up! You can thank 'MelindaPotter' for that. She 'PM'ed me, wondering where the next chapter was. And I guess it inspired me to write. Sorry for the 'Sex' stuff. I know some people don't like it. But to the people that do :YOUR WELCOME! Next chapter: Theres no such thing as monsters.


	8. There's no such thing as monsters

**Respect and Fear**

Chapter 8: There's no such thing as monsters

_My mom always told me there were no such thing as monsters. _

_No real ones. _

_But there are. _

_I don't know why they tell little kids that._

---------------------------------------------

Slade walked up to the door to Robins room.

Before entering, his ears caught a faint noise from within. Curious, he pressed his ear to the door to investigate. After a moment of listening, he heard it again. A small, quiet moan.

Slades brilliant mind, easily deciphered what the boy was doing.

He huffed in amusement. What a waste. A perfectly good whore lie just next door, and yet he still insist on taking matters into his own hands...or hand.

Well hell, he wasn't going to just stand there. His apprentice was putting on a show. And he did not want to miss the finale.

With just the faintest creak, Slade slipped into the room. And sure enough his suspiscions were accurate. His little Robin was indeed masturbating.

Clothes on the floor, sheets pushed aside. It was truely a sight to behold.

However, the beutiful sight was disturbed as soon as Robin sensed his presence.

He stopped, mid-stroke, eye's full of horror and shock. His mouth was open as if he were choking.

"Don't let me stop you", Slade mocked.

As Slade's voice brought Robin out of his shock, he quickly slid off the bed and dove under.

Slade laughed cruelly at the boys embarrassment.

Robin's heart was racing. His erection was completely forgotten as he lay flat against the floor, just wishing this was a nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut painfully, willing the man to disappear.

However, when he felt the bed above him dip down, he knew Slade intended to stay.

Slade lay comfortably where Robin had been touching himself. "You know Robin, as my saint of a Mother used to say, 'It is better for your seed to fall on the belly of a whore than on the floor."

Robin lay stiff as a board, still in shock from the horror of the unexpected visitor.

"Why don't I fetch Shelly, as I can see you have not finished."

Robin was too mortified to answer.

"I'll be back", Slade purred as he got off the bed.

Robin panicked as he realized what Slade wanted him to do. "No!" He finally screeched, just as Slade walked out the door.

Robins jaw dropped. There was no way he was going to... NO! And he couldn't make him! He would stay under the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's mind was arguing with itself. 'Run to the bathroom. Lock the door. No. He'll be back any second. Don't move.'

But his decision was made for him as the door opened.

He held his breath, trying to remain silent.

"Hello?" A womens voice called.

Robins eyes widened. He had had the slightest hope that Slade had been joking...He should have known better.

"Are you in here?" She asked, as her high heels clicked across the floor.

Robin watched her red high heels from under the bed, carefully.

"Don't tell me you're hiding", she chuckled. "You don't have to hide from me. I'm as harmless as cherry pie."

Robin admitted she sounded nice. But that was not enough to put him as ease. Infact, as subtle as possible, he pulled down one of the sheets from his bed and used it to cover himself.

"There you are", she noticed, obviously hearing his movements.

He knew she was going to hear him, but he felt slightly relieved to atleast be covered.

"Look", she explained, plopping herself on his bed, letting her feet hang. "I just want my money. So why don't you just come out from under there, and I'll finish what you started."

But ofcourse she recieved no answer. At this point, Robin figured if he just stayed under the bed, she'd go away. He felt like a child. But there wasn't much he could do to make the situation any better.

The woman sighed impatiently. "All right", she said, getting up.

Robin heard her high heels click all the way to the door.

She knocked, before being let out.

Slade stood with his arms crossed. "That was quick."

"He's hiding under the bed", she said, sounding annoyed.

"He is, is he?" Slade didn't seem too surprised. He knew Robin wouldn't be willing.

Leading the way, he entered the room.

He walked toward the boy's bed and bent his knees, gripping the underside of the bed. And without warning, he flipped the entire bed over, revealing a very surprised teenager, curled up in a black sheet.

"He's all yours", Slade purred, exiting the room.

The woman stared at Robin. She was surprised to see how small and scared he looked. The boy was definately not one of the sexual deviant's she was used to seeing.

Robin backed himself into the wall, grasping his sheet securely. "Sorry", he apoligized, not knowing what else to say.

"It's ok", she smiled.

Realizing he was timid, she took the initiative and approached him.

"So...",

Robin gulped, clenching the sheet until his knuckles paled.

"How do you want to...Oh", she stopped, noticing the scar down his face.

Robin quickly realized what she was looking at, and blindly put his hand to his face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare", she quickly apoligized.

"It's ok", he answered quietly, finally finding his voice.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling his hand down gently, so she could see.

"...uh...nothing", he spoke hesitantly, surprised at her forwardness.

She looked at him uneasily, beginning to wonder just who this boy was, and what he was doing here.

"Here", she motioned to the turned over bed, "help me with this. Then maybe we can talk."

Robin looked at the bed, thinking he was being tricked, but helped her anyway, since she was being nice.

Securing his sheet around his waist, he helped pull the over- turned side back down to the floor.

"There", she panted, plopping herself on the bed once more. She patted the bed, welcoming him.

He looked at her warily.

"I don't bite."

He blushed, feeling like a child again.

"And I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

He finally relaxed a bit, after hearing those words. And decided to sit, since he knew he looked foolish, just standing there.

He had to admit she was pretty. She had to be in her mid or late twenties. Her light brown hair came to the middle of her back. And her slightly bronzed skin was flawless. But the heavy make up and whore-ish get up, did nothing to accentuate her beauty.

"So what's your name?"

His mind stumbled, not knowing what to say. He was surprised, and somewhat greatful that Slade had not told her who he was. Although, it was probably because he didn't want her blabbing. That information would probably only put her in danger anyway. So for her sake, he didn't answer.

"Ok. Mr. No name", she dubbed him. "So how do you know Slade?"

He thought for a moment, not quite sure how to answer.

"Are you his son?"

"No" He answered, sounding insulted.

"Okaay...So...are you like...his boy toy?"

"What!?" He looked horrified."

"Just a question", she explained, sounding much too comfortable with such a disturbing topic. "Powerful men have dark secrets."

Robin lost his voice again, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't know this woman at all. He was practically naked. And worst of all, she had just been intimate with Slade. And now she was on his bed.

"So what's he like?"

"Huh?" Robin awoke from his thoughts.

"Slade. What's he like? I know him intimately, but I really don't know much about him."

Robin knew in this case, ignorance was bliss. There was nothing he could say about the man that wasn't either cruel or disturbing.

"There's...not much to tell", he lied.

"Not much to tell?", she mocked. "I know he's a pretty private guy, but you must know a little about'em."

He sighed deeply. The oppurtunity to besmirch the man was tempting. Thinking back to all the things he'd been through, being burned, chained, whipped, starved, dehydrated, locked away for days...

"He's a monster", he explained, finally summing the man up with one word.

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad?...Besides, didn't your Mother ever tell you there's no such thing as monsters?" She asked, nudging him, playfully.

"She lied", Robin answered back, none to playful. "And anyways, she's dead."

"Oh...I'm sorry", she apoligized, humbly.

Robin rubbed his neck, uncomfortably. "It's ok", he forgave her, still being very quiet.

"So", she began talking again, after the awkward moment of silence. "Is there...anything you want to do?", she asked playfully, running a long finger nail down his bare shoulder.

Her finger left a trail of goosebumps on Robin's skin, making him shiver.

"When's the last time you were with a woman?"

He rubbed his arms, umcomfortably, trying to rid himself of the goosebumps, and just shrugged at her question.

"It's ok", she smiled. "You don't have to tell me."

She tried to make him more comfortable by rubbing his back. But as she touched him, he arched and gasped in pain.

She shot her hand back like it had been bitten. "Sorry",she gasped, not knowing what happened.

"No. It's fine", he cringed, trying to block out the pain.

Before he realized it, her hands were on him again, this time moving his shoulders so that she could get a view of his back.

"Oh my god", she gasped. "What is this!?" She asked in disgusted horror.

Robin pulled away, hearing the disgust in her voice.

"Wait", she called, as he continued to back away to the bathroom. But as he reached the door, he shut himself in.

She stared at the door in disbelief. She was tempted to go after him. But decided against it. She didn't want to make the situation worse.

She sighed heavily, then left.

Slade met her, patiently, outside the door.

"He doesn't want to", she explained.

"It doesn't matter what he wants", he replied, coldly.

"I'm not going to force myself on him", she argued.

Slade smirked behind his mask, and pulled out a rather large wad of money.

"What do you think I am!" she hollered. "I don't care how much money you have." She huffed angrily. "Just give me what you owe me."

"Very well", he replied, respecting her values.

"Why is he here anyways?" She asked, as the man handed her her money.

"Shelly", he sounded disappointed. "You know better than to ask questions."

She scowled at the man. She usually did know better, but how could she not? She could tell that boy did not want to be here. And it was obvious that Slade was responsible for his injuries.

Shamefully taking her money, she walked away.

"And don't think about telling anyone", Slade called to her. "...If you want to keep your daughter alive."

She froze in her tracks, registering the threat to her child. "You're a monster", she hissed.

"And you're a whore."

She grimaced at the detestable man, but held her tongue, not wanting to turn that threat into a reality.

Slade watched her leave, making sure she made her way out. Not for her safety ofcourse, but to appease his paranoia.

After she left he decided to talk to his apprentice. He wasn't angry at him, but he was far from pleased.

AN: Sorry, kinda short. Next chapter won't take as long. I've just had a lot of writers block with this chapter. I'm glad it's over. Next chapter: Time to worry


	9. Time to worry

**Respect and Fear**

Sorry Jaz, no tips, but I updated for ya ;)

Chapter 9: Time to worry

Robin was looking at his back again in the bathroom. It looked even more like an 'S' now. A lot of the scabbing had faded to reveal the permanently scarred skin beneath.

He wondered if that woman had left. He regretted running away from her. She had been the only person he'd talked to in months, aside from Slade.

He wondered if he should go back out there. What if she was just waiting for him?

He sighed heavily, walking toward the door. But a quiet knock froze him in his tracks.

After a moment of hesitation, he shakily gripped the doorknob and opened the door.

As he pulled it slowly, he caught sight of the black and orange figure on the other side and on instinct tried to close the door on him. But Slades reflexes were too fast, and he easily pushed the door open.

Robin stumbled back in shock. Slade did not look too happy.

"You try to shut me out?"

"I...didn't mean to"...he quickly cursed himself for the lame excuse.

Slade towered over him, making him take a step back. "I see you did not enjoy my gift."

Robin was speechless. What was he suppose to say?

"Do you not like women? Should I get you a man instead?"

Robins eyes widened at the accusation. "Fuck you", he cursed in a uncontrolled burst of testosterone. He quickly covered his mouth, not believing that had come out.

"You might have to, since she won't be returning." Slade replied calmly, not seeming too phased by Robin's outburst.

Robin had a hard time registering what that meant, and just looked at Slade slightly scared and confused.

Slade smirked in amusement at the boy's reaction. "How's your back", he asked, changing the subject as he forced the boy to turn around.

"Fine", Robin muttered.

Slade saw how it was healing and looked pleased.

"She saw it", the boy explained sullenly.

"Are you ashamed?" Slade asked, noticing the boys sullen tone.

Robin had to bite his tongue to keep from saying the obvious. Instead he just stared at the ground.

Slade smirked at the boys submissive behavior. Of course he was ashamed, but the boy lacked the fortitude to speak the words.

"Take a shower", he ordered. "Be in the gym in half an hour."

Robin watched the man leave, extremely thankful that that had been short. But then quickly dreaded the training that lie ahead of him.

He sighed deeply, looking in the mirror. He looked like hell. The dark circles under his eyes were painfully obvious. His lifeless hair fell in his face. His lips were pale and chapped. He looked sickly. But as bad as he looked, he would probably only look worse after Slade was done with him.

--------------------------------------------

Robin met Slade in the Gym as he was instructed, with little energy.

"Quit dragging and get your ass in here." Slade barked.

Robin immediately quickened his paced and met the man on the training mat.

"Are you ready?"

Robin nodded.

"Good."

Slades foot quickly went to sweep Robin's legs out from under him.

Robin jumped the sweep but was then met with a hard fist to his face. Before he could recover Slade kicked him in the stomache, making him stumble back.

Flipping back onto his feet, he attempted to return the favor, only to have his leg caught in Slades grasp.

Slade smirked as the boy tried to balance himself on one foot. But before Slade could make his next move Robin jumped on his one leg and caught Slade in the face.

Robin's face beamed at the sight of Slade stumbling back. That little taste of grandeur was all he needed to get his spirits up, and for the rest of the training he fought as hard as he could. Unfortunately it wasn't enought to allow him to walk away unscathed, but he figured it could have been a lot worse.

As he stumbled to his room for another shower he couldn't help but feel slightly more at comfort with the way things were now. The pain he was in was bearable, Slade did not seem angry at him, and he didn't have to worry about anymore punishments. Not at the moment anyway.

He allowed himself an extra long shower seeing as though he had enough time between now and dinner. When he was done, he looked in the mirror, determined to make himself look better. There was little he could do without a pair of scissors and some sun light. So he settled for tucking his hair behind his ears and brushing his bangs to the side.

Walking out of the bathroom, he wished he could take a short nap, but the thought of him being late for dinner made him think again. He wasn't about to piss Slade off, just because he was a little tired. So he waited patiently.

--------------------------------------------

"Admirable job today", Slade praised at the dinner table.

Robin looked up from his plate, stunned. "Really?"

"Mm", Slade answered, sipping some wine."

Robin couldn't help but feel slightly honored by the mans words. He couldn't remember anytime where Slade had praised him. Usually if he did, it was just to shoot him back down with an insult.

"To be that loose, I assume you finished your little one man show after Shelly left."

And there it was.

Robin froze from embarrassement. Why did he have to bring that up?

"If that's what makes you fight better, I'd say keep it up", Slade chuckled, sipping more wine.

"Shut up", Robin grumbled, turning bright red. "And I didn't!"

"No reason to be embarassed. It's perfectly natural. However, what isn't natural is turning down a gorgeous woman when you're interrupted half way."

Robins blush deepend. He just wished Slade would stop talking. Couldn't they ever have a normal conversation?

"I've got to say, locking yourself in the bathroom wasn't too gallant. I don't think she'll be coming back after that."

Robin looked up from his dinner, suddenly realizing how rude his actions were. "Was she really insulted?"

"Actually, she was asking too many questions. She didn't seem too comfortable with our little arrangement. I can't have her blabbing about my little pet can I?"

'Pet!' Robin fumed, silently to himself. "Do you think she'd tell anyone?", he asked, trying to hide his enthusiasm of having someone on the outside knowing about him.

Slade chuckled. "That would be a bold move of her. Though not a smart one. Seeing as though she'd lose her daughter in the process."

Robin paled at the man's words. He knew Slade had killed many people, but a child! Even asassins, he thought, had some morals. Apparently, Slade had none. He bit back the lump in his throat, hoping to God, she wouldn't tell anyone. He couldn't have someone else die because of him. Even if it lessened his chances of escape.

--------------------------

The next few days went by smoothy, leaving Robin's spirits slightly higher. He did better in the Gym everyday, there were no serious injuires to speak of and Slade kept his comments to a minimum. And not to mention, Slade had no more surprise guests.

Robin was beginning to fall into a comfortable pattern. His time with Slade was becoming more and more bearable. His fear and paranoia had gradually disappeared, to the point wear he could feel relaxed, even in the mans presence.

He went to bed that night feeling slightly awkward of how at comfort he was. As he mindlessly recalled his time that he spent with Batman, as he often did, he couldn't help but be haunted by one of Bruce's most important warnings when he let him patrol the streets on his own ..'When you start to feel safe...It's time to worry.'

It was true that he didn't feel as threatened now as he'd been before. But he doubted that Slade would harm him unless he did something stupid...like... try to escape again. And Robin had learned his lesson that night. If he was going to escape, he had better have a damn good plan.

-------------------------

At dinner, Robin noticed Slade in a foul mood. The man ate his food as if it tasted like chalk, and his wine glass was ignored as he opted for drinking straight from the bottle.

Robin just kept quiet, knowing better than to bring attention to himself at a time like this.

"Another", Slade ordered to the cook as he emptied the bottle.

Robin's eyes widened, wondering how much Slade intended to drink. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get back to his bedroom.

"What are you looking at", Slade hissed.

"Nothing", Robin answered quietly, staring back down at his food.

Slade glared at the boy, as if daring him to speak again. "Hmmph."

Robin kept his eye's on his plate, fiddling with his food. "Can I go back to my room", Robin asked, carefully.

"Eat some more of your food."

Robin sighed, seeing how much food he had left, escpecially the vegetables, which he did not care for. But he ate them quietly, trying not to make any gagging noises.

It was quiet until Robin was half done with his plate. He was going to ask to be excused once again. But something else was on his mind. Something that he was afraid to ask.

"Slade?"

"What is it?", he asked, sounding annoyed.

"You...You wouldn't really kill a child would you?"

Slade chuckled coldly. He could tell Robin was afraid of the answer. "Worry about your own fortunes Robin. What I do is none of your concern."

Robin sank in his seat. Ofcourse Slade wouldn't give him a straight answer. "But...", he pressed on. "How could-"

"Shut up boy", Slade retorted calmly. "I'm well beyond the need to justify what I do."

Robin sighed in defeat. He had just wanted a hint of an answer that would have put his mind at ease, but now he only felt worse.

He continued eating his food, miserably, until Slade pulled away from the table.

"Finish your food and meet me in the gym", he grumbled, bringing his wine bottle with him.

Robin froze. He was only comfortable when things stayed the same, but if Slade ever went off their usual routine, Robin always panicked.

Why did he want to work out now? Robin took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. Why did Slade always have such an affect on him.

He began eating his food slowly, trying to postpone his time with the man. Until he realized it would probably anger him if he was late, then began to scarf his food down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath, he entered the gym, trying to act as emotionless as possible.

"What took you so long?" Slade grumbled.

"Sorry", Robin apoligized, approaching the man, with his head down.

"That's not an answer boy."

"S.." Robin stopped himself from apoligizing again.

Slade watched the boy stumble, impatiently. "Just get over here", he grumbled.

Robin stepped forward, hesitantly, not really in the mood for a fight.

"Show me what you got", Slade purred , towering over the boy.

Robin licked his lips, nervously, not knowing if this was a real fight or sparring.

Before Robin could make a move, Slade took it upon himself to begin, surprising his apprentice with a leg sweep.

"Aagh", Robin kissed the mat painfully, before crawling away quickly, before Slade could do any more damage.

Slade sneered, watching him get up. "All too easy."

"Grrr", Robin growled, aiming a kick straight at him.

Slade caught his foot easily, lifting it up, making Robin fall flat on his back.

"Get up Robin. I'm not even trying", Slade growled.

Robin got himself back up and aimed a series of blow's for Slade's face. But Slade blocked each one, and grabbed Robin's arm, twisting it behind his back.

Robin gritted his teeth in pain, but refused to cry out loud.

"What do I train you for Robin?", Slade hissed in the boy's ear. "To be this? Pathetic!" He yelled, pushing Robin to the floor. "If you can't fight, then you're worthless!"

Robin pulled himself up, once more. "I'm not worthless", he argued.

"Then fight!"

Robin ran for the man again, punching and kicking, furiously. While Slade blocked one of Robins punches, Robin kicked Slade's leg, and as it fell underneath him, Robin slammed his fist into Slades chin, with all the power he had.

Robin could see the shock in Slade's eye, as he stumble back... He was surprised to.

"Nice shot", Slade praised dryly, spitting blood onto the floor. "Feeling good about yourself now? Think you can beat me?" Robin narrowed his eyes suspisciously, at the approaching man ,who laughed cruelly. "You're nothing...Your shit!"

"Your drunk", Robin accused, hoping Slade would come to his senses and stop this pointless fight.

"You...boy", Slade approached dangerously..."are arrogant, hot tempered...and entirely...too...bold."

Slade stood over the boy now, his own blood dripping inches away from Robin's face. Robin stared back, his hatred now masking his fear.

"You've been a very bad apprentice", he purred. "You lost me my whore."

Robin's eyes widened. "Fuck your whore!" He cried, pushing Slade to the ground. "And Fuck you!" Robin jumped on the man, and began throwing punches at him. "Why do you keep me here!!"

Slade grabbed Robin's small fist's and brought them to a halt.

"Let go of me", Robin fumed, struggling to get free.

"Why would I do that?" Slade rolled over, pinning Robin underneath him.

"Grrr", Robin growled, trying to push him off.

Slade laughed, pulling Robins hands over his head, and used his other hand to wander under Robin's shirt.

Robin paled at the strange contact. "What are y- " Robin's words were muffled, as his shirt was lifted over his head. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

"You took something from me, so I'm gonn'a take something from you", he explained, flipping Robin over on his stomache.

Robin froze in fear, as Slade attempted to pull his bottoms down. "Stop!" Robin struggled, starting to kick madly.

"Stop struggling!" Slade yelled, flipping Robin back over, letting his head bang painfully on the floor. "Your mine. I can do whatever I want with you. I OWN YOU!"

Robin pulled his head to the side, searching madly for an escape.

...And he found one, in the form of a glass bottle.

Desperate for Slade to loosen his grip, his spat in the man's face.

"You little bastard", Slade cursed, letting go of Robin to punch him square in his face.

Ignoring the pain, Robin reached out with his free hand to grab the bottle and smashed it against the side of Slade's skull.

Slade fell to the side, holding his bleeding head. Allowing Robin to get up.

Robin quickly made some distance between them, and stood there panting, not sure what to do. Slade wasn't getting up. He just lay there, holding his head.

Robin suddenly began to panic, realizing what he'd done, and what the consequences would be. He couldn't escape it. He had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run.

AN: Sorry again for the wait. There's only about 1 or 2 chapters left of this story. Hopefully I won't get stuck. I might write one more story. I have another idea for a Slade and Robin story, but I don't know if I want to write it. **Next story: crying won't help**


	10. Crying won't help

**Respect and Fear**

Chapter 10: Crying won't help

Robin headed for the gym's exit, watching Slade, warily. His mind wasn't on what Slade had tried to do to him, only on how much trouble he was going to be in. He panted heavily, becoming more panic-stricken by the second.

He had to get out. He had to leave. Some how. And with one final look at Slade, he fled.

He ran out into the hall, searching for any signs of an exit.

Dammit. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner, of course there was no way out. He'd only been let out once, and he'd been blindfolded. But still, he wandered the dark halls, going places he'd never been before.

As he came to a set of stairs, he froze. He knew he was getting lost. And all he wanted to do, was go back to his room, and beg Slade for forgiveness. The halls were getting darker, and it was difficult to see. For all he knew, Slade could be standing right infront of him.

Feeling like he was walking into some sort of trap, he slowly started to turn around.

'M..maybe I should just go back', he thought to himself, not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole. If he went quickly, maybe he could get to his room, before Slade found him. He could lock himself in the bathroom, until the man calmed down. He just wanted to postpone his next encounter with the man as long as possible. It was all he could really do. Because, really... it was inevitable. He would be found. And he would be punished.

He walked quickly, trying to find his way back. Even though he was scared to go back, the thought of being caught while running away, frightened him even more. If Slade caught him now, maybe he would be less angry, seeing that Robin was obedient enough to return to his room. If he was caught, trying to escape, he didn't want to think of what the punishment for that might be.

As he became more familiar with his surroundings, he slowed his pace, trying to be as quiet as possible, just incase Slade was within earshot. But once the door to his room was in view, he broke into a sprint, running as if the devil was hot on his heels.

As he came to the door, he pulled the lever.

It wouldn't open.

His mouth hung open in horror. 'No, no, no,no,no, no!'

He pushed on the door as hard as he could, desperate to get in. "Please", he begged, willing it to open.

But the door didn't budge. He looked around, frantically, not knowing what else to do. He looked down the hall to see if Slade was coming.

Nothing but darkness.

He turned back to the door again, working the lever , and bearing down with all his weight, trying to break through. But his attempts proved worthless. The only way to get in, was to have a key. Why was the door locked now?

He slid down the door, as the dread of actually waiting for Slade sank through. All he could do was wait. He had nowhere to go. He was trapped.

So he waited. Feeling as if he were on death row.

He waited until he heard the footsteps coming down the hall.

His breathing hitched, knowing he was in more trouble than he'd ever been in before.

He kept his eyes down, feeling as if he would choke on his fear.

He was so caught up in his anxiety that he wasn't aware how close the man was until he saw his feet right in front of him.

Robin cringed, unable to look up.

As he waited for Slade to speak, a blood covered hand was shoved into his view.

Robin cowered, knowing it had come from Slades head, and the man was showing him just what he did. Before anything could be said, Robin was struck across his face with the blood-soaked palm.

Robin's head knocked to the side, but his vision remained on the floor. He was now visibly shaking, and could not force himself to look at the man.

So Slade helped him.

Leaning down, and grasping the boy by his neck, he dragged him up to his level.

Robin's blue eyes, fearfully looked at the man. His face was a crazed sort of calm. Like a bomb ready to explode.

"I..I'm s-sorry", he stammered quickly, before the man could say anything.

He chuckled, awkwardly, as blood had made it's way to his mouth. "Yes, I bet you are", he sneered.

Robin gulped, wanting to explain why he'd resorted to violence. But whether Slade remembered what happened in the Gym or not, he was not about to blame or accuse the crazed man of anything.

"Tell me my boy...what shall I do, to relieve myself of all this pent up anger?"

Robin was silent. Unable to think of anything to say, to better his situation.

Slade sighed. "Just remember", he spoke, gripping the boy's raven locks, "You brought this on yourself." Before Robin had a chance to fully grasp his situation, Slade rammed the side of his face into the uneven concrete wall, with a sickening thud.

Robin's face filled with unbelievable pain, as it felt his face shattered.

"Now we'll see how sorry you are." Slade smirked, taking pleasure in his revenge. And threw the boys face into the wall again...and again ...and again.

When pulled away, half of Robins face was dripping crimson. As his mouth gaped open, no words came out, instead a stream of blood dripped freely.

"Tsk Tsk. My poor boy", Slade purred, feeling significantly more calm. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

A cracked sob escaped the boys broken face. He panted heavily, hoping to god his punishment was over.

Slade sighed. "Look at you Robin. Reduced to tears. Pathetic."

Carrying the boy by his collar, Slade opened the door and threw the boy on his bed. Robin tried his best to crawl away on his elbows, looking up fearfully at the man, with his one unbloodied eye.

"Don't move. If your good, I'll get a doctor to fix your face." Robin watched Slade exit his room, and heard a click after the door shut.

Robin crawled to the end of his bed and spat out the remainder of blood that was in his mouth. He stayed there, hanging his head over the side, just staring at the floor, too tired to move. Thankfully, he couldn't even feel the beaten part of his face anymore. It felt swollen, but numb. Laying down on his good side, he closed his eyes and let his misery lull him to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When he next opened his eyes, he realized it was the door opening that woke him up, and quickly got up, ready to run.

"Easy boy", an old skinny man spoke. "Slade's just outside the door, if you give me any trouble."

Robin looked up at him dumbly, not knowing what to think of the man.

"Well, aren't you a sight." The man teased, finally seeing the boys face. Robin quickly backed away from him, not knowing to trust him or not.

"Come on know, don't be shy", he said, opening up a black case. He looked back to the boy. "Unless ofcourse you'd rather have Slade in here."

Robin's eyes widened. Hesitating slightly, he made his way closer to the man.

"That a boy." The man took a few things out of the case. All the while, Robin looked on intently, still a little wary. The man seem mild-mannered enough. But the fact that he looked like a corpse did little to soothe Robin's nerves. His hollow cheek bones and ghostly complexion made him look like he'd just crawled out of his grave.

"Allright", Robin was stricken when a bright light shined in his face. "Let's see what we have here." The old man looked over Robins face, paying attention to every detail.

"Try to open your eye for me."

Robin cringed inwardly, but did as the man said.

After a few painful attempts he gave up. "I can't."

"All right then. Let's atleast get you cleaned up."

Robin gritted his teeth as the doctor, or so he appeared to be, swabbed his face clean, revealing the cut by his eye and the colorful bruises that ran all the way down his face.

"Lovely", the man commented on the black blue and yellow. "The cut doesn't seem to be too deep, luckily. I think we can get away with just a few butterfly strips."

Robin sat still as the man dressed his face.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked as he finished, and began to pack up his things. "Behave yourself, so I don't have to come back, will ya."

Robin stayed silent.

When the Doctor left, he was greeted by Slade.

"Well?"

"He's got some severe bruising, Probably a fracture or two. But nothing you can do, but let those heal on their own. His eye's completey swollen shut. The cut on his face should heal ok. I'd keep the bandage on it for a few days before changing it though."

"Very well", Slade replied, seeming satisfied. "I'll wire the money to your account."

The Doctor nodded. "I'll just see myself out then."

"See that you do."

--------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't more than but a minute before Robins door opened again.

His one good eye widened, seeing Slades impressive form in the doorway, before looking once again at the floor.

"I really would have thought you'd learn your lesson by now", Slade lectured.

Robin kept his gaze fixed on the ground, willing the man to leave.

"Look at me boy!"

Robin quickly looked up, if only to appease the man's anger.

"Your ignorance will no longer be ignored", he scolded, walking over to grab the boys chin.

"You will learn obedience if I have to beat it into you", he growled into Robin's beaten face.

Robin fought to hold his gaze, but faultered, fearing Slade would continue his punishment.

Slade smirked, taking in the damage to the boys face. "That's a good color on you", he teased.

Finally pulling away, Robin managed to relax slightly.

"I"ll give you a week to heal. But in the meantime, you will get no meals ."

"What!" Robin squeeked, unable to stop himself.

Slade glared at him. "You've taken advantage of my hospitality boy. Now you're going to have to pay for your actions."

'What about your actions' Robin thought to himself, but only nodded in understanding.

"I'll have Montel bring you water, and perhaps a small amount of food. Just understand you'll be very hungry for the next seven days."

Robin nodded sullenly.

"But don't expect your training to be any easier, he informed him before shutting him back into his dark and lonely room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Robin did nothing but fall back onto his bed and sleep after Slade left.

It figured. He was hungry already. Especially the next day when he awoke. The first thing he did was go look in the mirror.

He sighed heavily, feeling like a monster. Even if he did make it back to the Titans. What would he look like? Would they even recognize him?

Right now, his inflamed eyelid, which was swollen shut, looked red and painful. The bruise on the same side ran the whole length of his face, ranging in colors from yellow to blue to purple. Luckily it was the same side that had a scar running down it, from Slade's little 'whip' experiment. So atleast there was one side of his face that was normal looking. Hopefully it would stay that way.

For the following week, there was little he could do to keep himself busy. Luckily he still had a shower, though not much, it still gave him something to do. Anything to break the day up. The meager rations that were delivered by Montel, the cook, were eaten slowly, and occasionaly saved for later. On more than one occassion he attempted to commune with the man. Though he knew he spoke nothing but Spanish, that did not stop Robin from trying. Sadly, Montel knew better than to go against Slade and barely said a word to him.

By the seventh day Robin was unsure of how long it had been. Having no clock or source of sunlight, he really had nothing to go on. So he was a bit surprised when it was Slade that came through the door and not Montel.

"Hungry?"

Robin's apprehensive gaze soon turned to that of yearning, hoping that the man was not just toying with him. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Let's go then", he motioned.

Robin practically leaped from his bed and ran out the door before Slade could change his mind.

"Your face has healed quite a bit", he noticed. "You've been changing your dressings?"

"Yes", Robin answered, running his finger over the cut.

"Good."

Robin couldn't help but glare behind the man's back. Why should he care whether or not his bandages were changed. He'd probably tear them open the second they were healed anyway.

"Sit", he ordered, walking into the dining area. "Eat, then get in the gym. I'll join you later."

Robin cringed. He didn't want to workout. When he was a Titan, it felt great to go in the gym and get his adrenaline going. But Slade made it anything other than enjoyable. Robin hated being judged on his performance. And Slade never had anything good to say anyways. And he always pushed him too hard. Pushing him until he failed.

Luckily he was able to eat alone. It wasn't much, just some fruit and half a sandwich, but it filled him up. When he was done, he sat for a moment, mentally preparing himself for another disastrous lesson.

Pulling himself away from the table, he managed to drag his body to the gym. It was empty as he expected, but he knew Slade would make an appearance soon. Sighing, he hopped on the treadmill to warm up.

He hadn't even been in the gym for twenty minutes, then Slade entered, ready to make a mockery of the boy once again.

"Sweating already?"

'Here we go', Robin groaned inwardly. He knew that the week of isolation and little sustenance would show itself in his performance.

He worked as hard as he could at the weights, but could only push maybe 10 lbs below his average.

Slade seemed to not put into account that Robin had been away from the gym and practically starved for seven days. His hard gaze burrowed deep into the boy's skull. The look of disgust, impatience and annoyance were clear on his face.

When Slade finally decided to take it to 'one on one', he definately did not go easy on him.

"Get up", he grumbled after knocking the boy down easily. "You're even more pathetic than when you were with your stupid friends."

Robin got up, wiping the blood from his nose, only to be kicked down again from behind.

"You're an embarrasement, no wonder the Bat rid himself of you."

It wasn't long before Robin was on the ground panting and unable to get up.

------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed for the next two weeks, Robin could not catch his breath. Slade seemed to have lost all patience and was pushing him as far as he could go. And when he was not satisfied, he berated the boy, got under his skin and tormented him as much as he could. Though Robin hated the man, he just wished he could do good enough just once. Anything for a pat on the back, or a 'Good job Robin'.

Slade made him feel weak and useless. Pathetic and unwanted.

Slade sometimes acted as though he didn't even want Robin there, but he reminded him on a daily basis that he was never leaving.

Robin was cracking. All work and no play, always ends the same for everybody.

"Hit harder."

"Do it faster."

"Bad form."

"Watch your footing."

"Pay attention!"

"YOUR DOING IT WRONG!"

"Stop it!", Robin screamed, unable to take anymore.

_slap! _Robin took a sharp hit to his face

"You're getting on my last nerves boy", Slade grumbled. "You'd do well, to not get on my bad side. I gave up a rather lucrative offer today." He prowled closer, making sure to be right in the boys's face. "Let me explain something to you. Whenever I'm here with you, I'm losing money. Your costing me deals. I'm losing contacts, because I'm here trying to turn you into a decent fighter! So when I see you not improving, I'm sure You can Understand WHY IT Get's ON MY NERVE'S!!", he finished his lecture in a thunderous tone.

Robin kept his head down as usual, when Slade yelled at him. _"Just leave me alone", _Robin barely whispered.

"What was that", Slade snapped Robin's face up. "Speak up boy."

Robin shook his head.

"No? Well I suppose it was my imagination", Slade glared in dissaproval. "You should be greatful I took you in. You probably would have gotten yourself killed by now. Or atleast gotten your team killed."

Robin's eye's widened at the insult.

"Oh don't look so surprised. Did you really think you were a good leader? You couldn't even make it as a sidekick. Why do you think the bat got rid of you. I can't even believe your parents allowed you to perform with them. They probably would have gotten' rid of you to, if it wasn't for their untimely deaths. Wich was awkward you weren't down there on the ground with them. I bet it was you who cut the wire-

"Stop it! Shut up!" Robin screamed, falling to his knees. "I hate you!"

Slade stood tall, hovering dangerously above his apprentice. Robin's words did not surprise him, but they did anger him. He didn't expect Robin to like him, not yet anyway, but he should know better than to talk to his Master in such a way. Especially after all this time.

"Careful boy", he warned. "My mercy has limits."

"Mercy?", Robin croaked. "What Mercy!?"

"Do you want to see how good you have it, because I can certainly show you how much worse it can get."

Robin snorted sadly.

"Your lucky I don't use weapons in your training. If I wanted to, I could turn you into a unrecognizable pile of flesh."

"Go ahead, I'm half way there already", he reminded him, getting back up to his feet.

Slade glared at the boy, who seemed to challenge him. "Hmmph", he smirked, before walking to the armory wall.

Robin's eye's widened in fear, as he watched Slade take down a boe staff, some kama's and couple daggers. He barely managed to stay his ground as the man approached with the deadly weopons.

But all he did was toss them on the ground.

"All yours."

Robin looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Take your pick. You need them more than I do."

Robin eyed the weapons. They were sharp and deadly. And there for the taking. It was tempting. But also frightening. Slade wasn't the type of person you could wound and then walk away from. He was the type that you had better make sure was dead, or you would be. The problem was, in Robin's eye's, Slade was immortal.

Before he could even pick up a weapon, Slade grabbed the boy's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"Too slow boy", he taunted. "As usual."

Crawling around the man, Robin went for the boe staff. Just within arms reach, but was soon kicked away. Slade then pounced on the boy, holding him down with his weight.

Robin yelled out, as the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't move an inch with the man ontop of him. But as he looked forward, he noticed the daggers that Slade had so graciously offered, and took one. Reaching for the closest piece of Slades flesh, Robin ran the blade over the mans arm, leaving a deep gash that bled instantly.

"Grr", Slade growled, obviously surprised. "You little shit", he cursed, grabbing Robin's wrist and sqeezing.

"AaH!" Robin dropped the blade, as he felt the bone crushing.

"Bold move", Slade grinned bitterly, before kicking Robin in the stomache.

"Aw!", Robin convulsed in pain, curling in on himself.

"But a dumb one."

Slade grabbed Robin by his collar and picked him up. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain."

"Go to hell", Robin croaked, giving up on any chance of mercy. There was no point in trying to get on the man's good side now.

Robin took a blow to the face, knocking him to the floor. Slade followed him, straddling his waist. "Your bleeding", he grinned, obviously pleased. "Well let's see if we can't get anymore out of you."

Taking blow after blow, Robin' face became a bloody mess. It wasn't until Slade saw tears in the boy's eye's then he stopped. Noticing how he held his face, Slade could tell that he had indeed broken the boy's jaw.

Slade smiled in amusement. "Smile for me", he hissed into his broken face.

Robin could only moan in pain, as involuntary tears fell down his cheeks.

Slade frowned . "Why are you crying? Crying won't make it any better", he lectured. "What, did you think it would be easy? Did you think I'd go easy on you?! Did you think I gave a shit!", he spat.

Robin shook his head madly.

"That's right... And now boy, I do believe you've worn out your welcome."

AN: Next chapter: People don't change (last chapter)


	11. Goodbye Robin

**Respect and Fear**

Chapter 11: Goodbye Robin

(an: Robin doesn't talk much in this chapter. Remember, his jaw is broken.)

Robin layed on the ground, watching the man walk over and grab a dagger.

The boy's eye's widened. Was Slade planning on killing him?

Robin yelled at his body to get up, as Slade got closer.

"You know I don't want to do this Robin", Slade approached, with blade in hand. "I debated whether or not to let you leave this room alive."

"Nnnnn!" Was all the arguement Robin could give.

"Come now Robin, how much longer did you expect this charade to continue? I am a patient man", he explained, glaring at the sharpness of the blade. " But everyone has their limits."

Robin managed to sit up and was now crawling backwards, trying to create some distance between him and the crazed man.

But Slade's strides were long, and soon he was staring down at the desperate child. Leaning down, he placed the blade to the frightened boy's throat.

"We could have been great together. Unbeatable. We both could have had whatever we wanted", he ground the sharp blade deeper against the boy's skin. "But you had to go and ruin everything", he growled.

Robin's heart pounded madly. This was it. He was going to die. Slade was right. He was never going to see his friends again. He just never thought that it would have been because he was dead. His eyes darted to the side, not wanting to see the look on the mans face when he did it. As his eye's glanced down to the ground, the shiny blade of the second dagger caught his eye. And his heart nearly exploded when he realized it was well within his grasp.

"Things will just go back to the way they were", Slade continued, not noticing Robin's discovery. "Not for you though."

Robin's hope of escaping drifted away realizing that Slade would kill him the second he moved. But then again, he was going to die anyways. He might as well go down fighting.

Trying to work up the nerve to grab the knife, Slade seemed to had made up his decision. "Good bye Robin. Say hello to your parent's for me."

Being forced to make his move, Robin swatted Slade's hand away from his neck and turned to grab the blade.

As he turned back to the man,dagger in hand, it was too late. Slade's blade was already in his stomache. Despite his shock, his arm continued to swing aimlessly, peircing whatever it could.

Robin's eye's were closed, only focusing on digging the blade further, not even knowing where he'd stabbed the man.

A frightening and pain-filled cry shot out. A cry that sounded so unlike Slade, Robin almost thought there was someone else in the room. It sounded so...human.

As his eye's shot open, ready to make his escape, he gasped at his aim. Slade's hands were over his face, contorted in pain, with the blade deeply embedded into his one good eye.

Robin was frozen in shock. Watching the one man he though of as immortal, now blind and bleeding.

"You!", Slade bellowed, falling forward, trying to grab the boy.

Robin panicked, and began kicking at the man as he crawled away.

"I'll get you", Slade slowly stood up, now blind as a bat, with nothing to go on, but his instincts to kill.

Robin paled, watching the man rise, and walk towards him, swinging madly.

Getting up quickly, he stumbled away, out of the man's reach. He watched him stay in the same spot, swinging his arms, trying to get a hold of him. He didn't think being blind would have hindered the man's fighting skills. However, the pain he was feeling was surley enough to keep him from thinking straight.

Stepping back quietly, Robin made his way back to the door, then bolted. He ran down the hall, not sure of where he was going. He looked down at his stomache. In his panic, he'd almost forgotten about his wound. It didn't seem like the blade had hit anything vital. But he was still losing blood. And running made the pain worse.

He needed to find the exit. And fast. Slowing his pace, he began to open doors, trying to get a hint of where he was. If he could only find a window...He didn't even know what floor he was on. He knew that there was an exit on the roof, since that was were Slade had led him last time. And there was good chance, that was the only exit. If there was an entrance at the bottom of the building, then anyone could come in.

All he really had to do was keep going up until he reached the roof. As he ran down the hall, he was faced with a set of stairs. Unfortunately, they were going down. So he turned back, feeling like he was in a labrynth.

Heading in the opposite direction, he finally found stairs that led up. His spirits lifted as he headed up to the next floor. The light was much dimmer now, and again he was faced with another long hallway. The building seemed to now resemble a rundown hospital. Or perhaps...an Insane Asylum. Yes, that seemed to fit better.

Trying each door as he walked by, he was dissapointed to find each locked. Surely Slade had done that on purpose, just incase he had escaped. Perhaps there were windows in the rooms. That would give Slade a reason to lock them. At this point he would jump from the roof to escape. Surely the doors couldn't be that strong.

Determined to escape, he began twisting the knob and banging on the door with his shoulder. He kicked as hard as he could, even getting a running start. But the dam door wouldn't budge.

Had to be an Asylum.

He scowled, and punched the door in frustration.

He turned away to put his 'find the roof' plan back into action, when something hard struck his face.

He fell to the ground in shock.

"Found you."

Robin gaped at the Horror show that stood above him. One eye hidden behind an eye patch, the other hidden behind a pool of crimson.

Slade awkwardly reached for the boy, pulling him up to his face.

"Leaving without even saying goodbye?"

Robin struggled to get away, but to no avail. Slade had a death grip on him. Literally.

Slade scoffed at Robin's pitiful attempt to escape. "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"NNnnnn!" Robin growled, throwing his fist's at the man.

Slade stopped him by throwing him roughly, up against the wall, and sqeezed the wound in Robin's stomache.

"Mmmmmmm!!" Robin screamed, as the opening widened even more, increasing the blood flow.

Slade smiled, hearing the boy's pain. He only wished he could see the look on his face.

"You know Robin, I can't help...but feel a little betrayed", he teased, tightening his grip. "How do I look anyways? Now I can't see that pretty little face of yours. I guess I'll just have to go on memory."

Robin was eye-level with the man, and couldn't help but marvel at the damage he'd done. Even if he died, atleast he could be happy knowing that the man would never see again. Wich would surely bring an end to his tirade.

Wanting to hear more cries from the boy, Slade threw him to the floor.

Robin crawled away quickly, knowing Slade would have a difficult time finding him if he moved, but the noise he made gave him away, and he was soon lifted again.

"I wished I'd known before, that you had the guts to stab a man in the face. Perhaps I would have given you more time to come around... But we both know it's a little too late for that, now don't we?"

Robin kicked his legs, feeling weak and fatigued. If Slade didn't kill him soon enough, then the bloodloss would. He moaned pathetically, feeling hopeless and overpowered.

"Oh yes. How rude of me. You were on your way out weren't you?"

Robin could do nothing as Slade dragged him away. He was too light headed to put up a fight, and his vision was starting to blur.

He remained in a daze, until he felt a cool breeze hit him, realizing he was outside.

He looked around, taking in the sites of the city. It was night time apparently. Or early morning, he had no way of knowing.

He almost forgot about Slade, until he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck. He weakly tried to pry them off, but they only squeezed tighter.

"Come on little birdie", Slade cooed. "Let me see you fly."

Robin's eyes widened, as he felt the ground leave his feet. Slade held him over the edge of the building, prepared to drop him.

"After I kill you, I'm going to kill all your little friends", Slade purred.

Robin growled as best he could. _He wouldn't lay a finger on his friends. Not if he had anything to say about it._

"I'll start with the red head."

Robin's eye's widened in fury, at the thought of Slade laying a finger on her.

Eyeing his blind tormentor, he kept a firm grip on the man's arm, and used his other to dig into the man's bloodied eye.

"Aaah!" Slade instantly lost his grip, leaving Robin clinging desperately to the mans arm. As Slade faltered back, he unwillingly brought Robin back onto the roof.

Robin crawled back quickly, and watched Slade stagger in pain, swaying closer to the edge.

Robin's instincts told him to get up. Get up and push him.

He watched in frozen anticipation as Slade got closer to the edge.

He got within mere inches...then stopped. He straightened himself up, trying to get his bearrings back.

Slade's face hurt like hell, but he planned on ignoring it until he made that little brat pay.

Trying to get a lock on his location, he listened closely for any movement. Sure enough, he heard the sloppy steps of someone coming closer.

Slade held back a smirk, just waiting for him to come closer.

But before he could grab a hold of him, he felt a harsh shove to his upper body.

Stumbling back, he expected to hit the floor. But he didn't.

He kept falling.

Robin watched the fading image fall into the darkness below.

It was too dark to see where the man fell. But he felt confident the man was dead.

Sliding down to the floor, he breathed heavily. It was difficult to catch his breath. And he felt so tired. He just wanted to fall asleep, right there on the roof. It was all over, surely he deserved a good rest. But as he saw the blood on his stomache, he feared he wouldn't wake up. He had to get help.

Slowly and painfully and rose back onto his feet and searched for a fire escape.

By the time he found one, he was breathing in short gasps.

Leaning his foot over the edge, he held onto the iron bars and slowly lowered himself. It was difficult and strenuous. His whole body shook from the ordeal, and he thought he'd die before he got to the end. But thankfully, his heart was still beating when he touched the ground.

* * *

The streets were covered in panic, as Control freak tore stores apart, letting electrical signs smash in the road.

The Titans were at the scene, clearing the streets of people.

There were loose electrical wires, and small fires everywhere.

Finally getting organized, Raven helped put out the fires, while the boys went to take Control freak down.

"Hey, get that kid out of here", Cyborg yelled, seeing a small boy wonder aimlessly through the havic.

Star zoomed in, determined to save the unknown pedestrian.

Taking him off gaurd, she swooped the boy up. "You should not be here. It is much too dangerous", she warned.

As she flew him to safety, she felt his body go limp. Looking down, to see what was wrong, she suddenly realized the boy was hurt. She put him down gently on the ground to see how bad he was injured.

A small moan escaped him as he was set down.

"Are you all right?" She looked the boy over, lifting his blood soaked shirt to reveal a dark wound in his abdomen. He seemed unconious. Or atleast to weak to move. Wanting to see his face, she lifted his dark hair out of his face. She froze.

He...He looked like...no. It couldn't be. "Robin?"

Two heavy eyelids lifted to reveal bright baby blues.

Her breath hitched, and tears started to form. She found him! He was back! She went to hug him, forgetting about his wound.

"UgH!"

"Sorry!!" She practically screamed. "What happened to you? We looked for you for months. We thought you were dead!" she cried.

Suddenly realizing, he might be, if she didn't get him help, she scooped him back up.

"Sorry", she apoligized at his moans of protest.

* * *

"RAVEN!"

The dark witch nearly jumped out of her skin, as the insane Tameranian screamed.

"It's Robin! He's hurt!"

She almost didn't comprehend what she said, as she flew by her at lightening speed with someone in her arms.

"Robin?"

The boys were fighting Control Freak, when they suddenly noticed they were alone.

"Yo!" Cyborg called, seeing Raven in the distance.

"Hey!" Beast boy retorted. "There just gonna' leave? They can't just leave? ...can they?"

"Something must be up", Cyborg calculated. "Come on, let's finish this."

"Way ahead of you", Beast boy filled up his elephant trunck at a fire hydrant, before blasting Control Freak away.

* * *

An: I guess this isn't the last chapter. oops. I could have just jotted down some junk and left it at that, but I wanted to put a little bit more time into it. So I'll leave it for the next chapter.

And Thank you to jazrox for PMing me. God knows when this would have been up otherwise. Next chapter: (not sure yet)


	12. Paranoia

**Respect and Fear**

Chapter 12: Paranoia

Robin was half concious as Starfire flew him to the tower. He hugged her the whole way.

Everything was a blur once they got to the tower. Raven had to use her powers to pry the boy off of her friend. He did not want to let go.

It seemed cruel to be pulled from the warmth to be sent onto the cold metal table he now laid on. He felt his clothes being cut off of him, before he felt a needle pinch him, bringing him into unconciousness.

* * *

_Whispers._

Robin slowly opened his eyes to see his friends huddled at the end of his bed. He strained to hear what they were saying.

_"...his eye...heal...will be fine. In time...Slade...can't believe...on his back...it's awful."_

His face flushed red.

Raven looked to the bed, feeling Robin's presence awaken.

"He's awake", she told her friends.

They all turned in unison, smiling warmly.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over, not able to contain herself, despite Raven's instructions to be easy with him, both physically and mentally. Raven was not sure of what Robin had endured while away, but sensed he had been through a great deal of abuse and severe mental stress.

Robin smiled weakly as the Tameranian flew beside him.

"Are you ok? How do you feal? We've missed you so much!"

"My face hurts", he grimaced.

"Try not to talk too much", Raven warned. "Your jaw was broken. But I managed to create a bond to hold the bones together until they heal naturally.

"Thanks", Robin mummbled tiredly, unconciously rubbing his sore jaw.

"We missed you man", Cyborg spoke, walking up to the bed.

Robin managed a weak smile. "Me too."

Raven could see that Robin was fighting to stay awake. "All right", she announced. "Let's give Robin time to rest."

Starfire's eye's lowered in dissapointment. She wanted to spend the whole day with him. "Ok", she mummbled. "Sleep well Robin. I'll be back when you awake", she promised, giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Bye Star", he spoke tiredly.

Everyone left, save for Raven, who examined the charts printed out from the machines hooked up to her friend.

"Raven", a small voice call out.

She looked over, seeing Robin with a nervous glint in his eyes.

"Yes Robin?"

"...Um...", he was almost afraid to ask. "Is there anything you can do...um...about my back?"

There was a disheartening silence.

"Im sorry Robin."

He could have choked on his grief right then, but did his best to hide it.

"It goes through too many layers of skin. And it's been too long."

He nodded in understanding. " 'Kay." He shifted his head back onto his pillow.

"It'll be ok", she assured him. "The important thing is that your back. Now everything can go back to the way it was", she explained, before walking out the door.

'Back to the way it was', he thought. Somehow, that didn't seem possible.

* * *

Hours later, Robin could be seen laying on the medical labs bed. Soft sheets and fluffy white pillows made him appear comfortable and at peace. However, his mind was a different mattter.

_'Watch that tongue of your's, or I will cut it off.'_

'_You're mine. I can do whatever I want with you. I OWN YOU!'_

_'Why are you crying, crying won't make it any better.'_

_'Goodbye Robin. Say hello to your parents for me.'_

_'Come on little birdie. Let me see you fly.'_

"Slade!" Robin gasped, as he awoke pale and drenched in sweat. All he could think of was Slade's body falling in the dark. And the disturbing fact that he never saw him after that. Never saw his body... where was it?

Panicking, he punched the alarm button next to his bed multiple times.

All the Titans responded to the urgent call of their friend, desperate to see what was the matter.

Raven walked in to see a frantic looking Robin.

"Slade!" Robin yelled immediately, confusing her, and everyone else who followed after.

"Where is he!? His body...did...did you find it?!"

"What?" Starfire voiced her confusion.

"Robin-", Raven tried to calm him.

"Please. You have to find him. I have to know for sure!"

"W..whoa... what...his body?", Beast boy questioned. "As in ...'dead'... body?!"

"Yes!" Robin answered, franticly. "Well...I mean...I didn't...I pushed him...off a building", he finished quietly.

Everyone was silent, as they took in the information. 'Slade was dead'. 'Robin killed Slade.'

"He was going to kill me!", Robin retorted, as he took in his friends stunned faces.

"We do not blame you Robin", Starfire explained. "We are just...surprised."

"Dude! This is great! Slade's gone!" Beastboy beamed, excitedly.

"No!", Robin argued. "I didn't see him. He could still be alive."

"After falling off a building?" Cyborg questioned. "I'd doubt that."

"Well I wouldn't! This is Slade we're talking about!", Robin fumed.

"Robin, you're getting yourself worked up", Raven warned. "If you don't stop yelling, I'll have to sedate you, before you rip your jaw apart again."

Robin groaned inwardly. He fought back his attempts to scream at them. They needed to find him.

He needed to find him.

"Where'd he fall?" Cyborg questioned.

"...", Robin tried to remember. He wasn't quite sure of where he'd been all this time. If he was smarter, he would have payed attention that one time Slade had let him out. But he had not exactly thought that he would be returning there again...boy had he been wrong.

"...Less than a mile from Cybertronics...Maybe an old hospital or something...a warehouse? ... I don't remember", he sighed in defeat.

"Start a two mile radius from Cybertronics, working outwards", Raven ordered. " Beastboy, you check the sewers. Starfire, check nearby hospitals, if he was picked up, I'm sure he'd wind up there. I'll take the streets...Cyborg, you stay here with Robin."

"You got it."

Robin felt relieved that they were going to look for the madman. But not going with them was more than a little disturbing. When it came to Slade, he always felt some kind of connection. Almost like he could sense were the man was. Perhaps it was because they thought alike. Also, none of his team ever seemed to fully understand what Slade was capable of.

"How you feelin'?" Cyborg's voice interrupted Robin's thoughts.

"...fine", Robin answered awkwardly.

"I still can't believe you're back", Cyborg smiled as he sat down next to Robin's bed.

Robin smiled sheepishly. It was kind of weird being around his friends again. His only company had been Slade for...How long had it been?

"Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it. And if he is-

"Cyborg", Robin interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"How long have I been gone?"

There was a moment of silence before Cyborg answered. "Four months."

'Four months', Robin thought. 'That was it?'

"We were beginning to think we'd never see you again."

"...same here."

Cyborg was dying to know everything that happened to Robin while he was away. There were a million questions he had waiting to be answered... 'Where'd you stay? How'd he treat you? Did he make you steal again? Did he hurt you? Did he feed you?' ...But no. Robin wasn't ready. Just being back with his friends was probably enough to bring him into shock...

...So he made small talk, being careful of what he said and asked. Mostly he talked about what they'd been doing while Robin was away. Not that it mattered. Everything he said went in one ear and out the other. All Robin could think of was his other teammates that were out there. How could he have let them go alone? What if Slade was still alive?

_'After I kill you, I'm gonna' kill all your little friends.'_

Robin tried not to look too distracted from what Cyborg was saying. But the truth of the matter was, not one word registered until he saw he friends enter the room.

He sat up straight, waiting for their good news.

"You found him!?"

"..."

The looks on their faces said it all.

"There was no body Robin", Starfire answered softly.

Robin was speechless.

"I scanned the whole city. Beastboy tried to catch his scent... We even checked the hospitals and a couple Morgue's", Raven explained.

'They didn't find him.'

"He's there! He's somewhere. He has to be. He couldn't have gotten away. He can't even see!!."

They all looked a little confused.

"Why not?" A nearby Cyborg asked.

"Because I stabbed him in his GODDAM eye!"

That all looked stunned in response to Robin's brutal outburst. But before anyone could respond, he started yelling again.

"Go Look Again!... I'll look!", he threw his covers to the side. "I'm the only one that can find him. I'm the only one who can stop him!"

Cyborg and Raven where ready to stop him.

"You're not going anywhere man", Cyborg explained, restraining him.

"Let me go!" He shouted, trying to fight off his friend.

"Robin, you're going to hurt yourself", Raven warned.

"NO! I have to stop him. He'll kill you. He'll kill all of us!"

Raven was quick with the seringe, desperate to calm her friend who was in danger of upsetting his wounds.

"Hey, what are you.." Robin caught sight of the needle.

Cyborg held him tight, making sure Raven had an easy target.

"Cy! No...", the needle peirced his skin quickly.

Cyborg held him close as his energy left him. Robin could feel himself fading. 'Why were they doing this? Why wouldn't they listen to him? Why...', his thought's began to blur as he fell under and became a ragdoll in his friend's arms.

* * *

_Crying_

_Someone was crying_

_...but who?_

_Robin walked toward the sound, until the ground he walked on was slick with blood._

_"Why?" A pained voice called out._

_"Huh?" Robin scanned his surroundings, searching for the owner of the voice. _

_He could see no one._

_"Hello?" He took a step forward, tumbling over something. _

_"Ugh", he fell face down onto the wet ground._

_"Wha-", he lifted his hands to his face, discovering he was covered in blood. Why was there so much blood?_

_"W..Why'd you shoot me?" an innocent voice asked._

_Robin's mouth gaped open, seeing the boy he'd almost forgotten. _

_Those big brown eyes glowing with pain, fear and confusion. "Why?" he cried._

_"...Because I told him to", a familiar voice appeared._

_Slade's shadow casted over the two boys._

_"No", Robin cried. "I...I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"_

_The boy's eyes were glazing over. He was dying._

_Im sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

"Robin."

"Mmsorrry."

"Robin. Robin Wake up."

Robin was quickly welcomed back into reality, while Starfire shook him gently.

Wide eye's filled with grief greeted the Tameranian. "Star", a small voice spoke.

"You were having a nightmare", she spoke soothingly. "You kept saying sorry, over and over."

If Raven were there, she would have known better than to pry. But being naive and too curious for her own good she ofcourse asked.

"...sorry for what?"

"...I...", he tried to gather his thoughts, still caught halfway between the dream world and reality. "He...he made me...he tricked me. I didn't know", he babbled.

"There...there was a gun...", he tried to explain.

"Did you hurt someone?"

He nodded, trying to keep his tears from falling.

Deciding not to pry any further, she held his hand. "It's ok Robin. I know you would never knowingly hurt somebody. We all do. Whatever happened, I know it was not your fault."

He took her words to heart, desperate for any kind of affection. Soothing words directed at him, it felt nice. Odd, but nice.

* * *

The next day, everyone was in the medical bay. They decided to order a pizza and catch up. It was good for Robin, considering he felt somewhat like a stranger. But being around everyone and eating pizza brought back old memories and he started to feel like himself again.

"You need a hair cut man", Beastboy teased, noticing it was now much longer.

"No". Starfire argued. "I like it."

"He looks like he's ten!", Beastboy argued back, while everyone laughed.

Everything was going good, and Robin was finally starting to relax. Then...

The Alarm rung.

"Someone stay here with Robin", Raven ordered, starting to leave.

"Wait! ...what if it's him?!", Robin yelled desperately.

"It's not", she replied, looking at her pocket monitor and seeing an greyish looking monster walk through the streets.

"But... what if he shows up?"

Raven sighed. "We'll keep in contact, the entire time. ok?", she assured him, handing him a communicator.

Robin nodded, though still did not wanting them to leave.

Beastboy stayed behind to keep Robin company, or that's what Robin was told. Actually, he was told to keep Robin as calm as possible.

Beastboy sat down. Watching his leader stare at the comunicater like it would sprout legs any second.

They hardly spoke while the rest of their team were gone. Beastboy tried to chat, but Robin hardly acknowledged him. It was a very quiet twenty minutes until the rest of their team returned.

"Well that was easy", Cyborg smiled, walking back into the room.

Robin watched his team walk in all in one peice, safe and sound.

'It wasn't Slade.'

Robin was almost dissapointed.

* * *

He stayed in bed for the next couple days. Raven's orders.

That didn't stop him from trying to get out though. He couldn't help it. He was getting claustrophobic. But after the embarrasement of Cyborg carrying him back to his bed, he did not try to move again.

Robin was positive Raven was trying to kill him of boredom. He felt fine. The wound in his stomached was healed, and only hurt when he laughed...which was not often. And he had been able to open his jaw completely for the past two days.

Thankfully, after a thorough examination, she deemed him well enough to leave the medical bay. Though she told him to take it easy in the gym...

...he did not go easy.

He would not go easy until he saw Slade's cold dead body. He had to still be out there.

His nightmares were enought to keep him on edge.

He just couldn't relax. He had to be ready...always.

* * *

Whenever he went on patrol, he felt the man was there. Right behind him. Every breeze of wind was Slade's breath. Every little noise was Slade trying to sneak up on him.

He had trouble sleeping.

He had trouble staying awake.

He continued his duty like the good little hero everyone expected him to be. Though he felt less in control. Less of a leader, more of a follower. Who would want such a paranoid leader anyway? Someone who's busy trying to find something hiding in the shadows, when everyone else is taking down the criminal. Someone who's always looking behind him, when he should be looking infront.

Like Batman's obsession with the Joker, Slade had became Robin's obsession. So many night's thinking of what the man could be doing, where he was, where he would be next. He had been such a major part of Robin's life, that it was nearly impossible for him to comprehend that he was actually gone.

Was he gone?

He would never know for sure.

Until, perhaps...one day...should he return...

... But it would be when it was least expected.

**The End **


End file.
